Whatever Happened?
by Kagome-chan5
Summary: COMPLETEThe group sets out to complete the Shikon No Tama with a few new friends, whats gonna happen when its complete?this is KagInu,SanMir
1. It can't be Kerrie?

A/N: This may seem a little confusing at first. So sorry. But things will get explained as it goes on!  
Also: I sadly don't own Inuyasha. Well not yet at least. *evil grin* well enjoy my FIRST ever fic!  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in a tree when a familiar scent came to him. "Kerrie?" he looked around confused. It can't be Kerrie. Its be 10 years since I met her last. He thought. Not counting the 50 years that he was sealed.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called up soundly a little worried. "Are you okay?".  
  
"I'm fine Kagome." He said rudely. Making Kagome wish she never had asked. But Inuyasha wasn't fine. He leaned back in the tree and closed his eyes. A familiar face came to him.  
  
~*~*Flash Back*~*~  
  
A young girl of about 6 was standing there smiling. She had long golden blonde hair, mysterious bright green eyes, ears like Inuyasha but smaller and gold. She had claws and fangs, but unless you looked you couldn't notice. She wore all white and had a cream colored face, she was beautiful. She was a youkai(demon). Something was different about her. She was to calm to be a youkai(demon), she was special. She was also a Miko(priestess). This was never heard of before. A youkai miko(demon priestess).   
In front of her was another person. Not as happy. It was Inuyasha. He was around the age of 7. He had on red. His white hair was blowing in the wind. His gold eyes staring at the girl. Inuyasha turned to leave and the girl looked sad. "Wait Inuyasha don't go!" she called after him, but Inuyasha had already made his choice. He was leaving. He had no mother, no father, no relatives. He was alone and an outcast. He was a hanyou. "Good bye Kerrie." he said trying to hold back tears. With that he was gone. Inuyasha and Kerrie hadn't seen each other since then. 60 years ago, but to Inuyasha it had only been 10.  
  
~*~*End of Flash Back*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was woken by Kagome, trying to climb the tree. "Get down Kagome, you will get hurt." yelled a very angry Inuyasha.  
  
"Well…" but that's all Kagome got to say because her footing slipped and she started falling down the tree. Towards the ground. She was screaming her head off. Inuyasha reached for her hand, but missed. He swore to himself and jumped down. Kagome of course made it to the ground first. She was excepting to hit the ground soon. It seemed as if she had stopped falling. Kagome opened her eyes and to her surprise she saw Miroku. He had caught her. Kagome sighed and thanked Miroku.   
  
"Uhh, thanks Miroku." she said unsure of what the Monk had in mind.  
  
"Your welcome Kagome-sam…" His sentence was left unfinished. Sango had smacked Miroku with her VERY Large boomerang.   
  
"Hentai!!!(pervert!!!)" she yelled. Kagome hadn't notice since she was still in shock. That Miroku had begun to grope her. Kagome turned red, she was gonna kill that Monk when he put her down. Inuyasha who had been quiet this whole time decided it was time to "save" Kagome. He picked up Kagome from Miroku and put her down on the ground.  
  
"Did you get hurt." he asked her, almost sounding as if he cared.  
  
"I'm fine." was her very short answer as she walked away. Inuyasha growled a little. He had been having a good dream. That is until Kagome woke him up. Kagome walked over to the small fire they had and added some more wood. She looked at Shippo who was sleeping peacefully with Kirara. The night was chilly and had only just begun. Inuyasha came and sat near the fire, closely followed by Sango and Miroku. They where all sitting there quietly when Kirara began to growl. This woke Shippo up.  
"What's going on?" he asked Kagome, very sleepily.  
  
"Nothing go back to sleep Shippo-chan." Kagome said smiling. Of course Kagome didn't know it was nothing. She just wanted to comfort her friend. Inuyasha twitched his ears trying to hear what he could only smell. Kagome of course noticed. Kirara continued her growling until Sango pet her and calmed her down. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. Inuyasha was nervous, the smell was getting closer. Kagome was worried, Inuyasha hadn't slept at all. Sango was mad, Miroku keep asking her to sleep with him so they could stay warmer. Miroku was red, from all the slaps. Kirara and Shippo where sleeping peacefully. Kagome soon feel asleep, but oh what she would miss.  
  
Sorry about the semi-cliffhanger I feel like being mean. Well actually I don't know what comes next *evil grin* please review and tell me what you think. The more reviews the faster I might type. You never know. Until next time.  
~Kagome-chan~ 


	2. Kerrie's secret

A/N: Okay I put some Jap words in here..Gomen(sorry) so ill just have to put what they mean in ( )'s okay? Well I got a few reviews and my story was only up for a few hours!!!!!!!  
Also: I of course don't own Inuyasha..Well atleast not outside of my dreams.  
  
Inuyasha knew that Kerrie was close. Should he go find her, or wait and see if she would come to him. He couldn't make up his mind. He lay there the smell not getting closer. But yet not going away. He knew he couldn't just leave with out telling Kagome. He sighed and tried to fall asleep.  
  
The morning came all to slow for Inuyasha, he never did fall asleep. Kagome was the first to get up. She looked sick. It had been cold that night, but she looked terrible. "Kagome are you feeling okay?" Inuyasha asked trying to keep his voice down.  
  
"Yea, its just that.."Kagome stopped and her mouth dropped open. She looked scared as if she saw a ghost. "Who..Who..are you..you..you look like Inuyasha!" Kagome managed to say. Inuyasha turned around and then he knew. Kerrie had come to "camp".  
  
"Ker..ker..Kerrie" Inuyasha was dumbfonded. She was so beautiful. Kagome didn't know who Kerrie was..But she knew the look that Inuyasha gave her, she also saw the look she gave Inuyasha. Kagome stood up as to make herself known. Kerrie noticed her and glared.  
  
"Your just a human" she said. "Stay away from my Inuyasha." At this comment Inuyasha was speechless. Kagome turned red with angry and jealously.  
  
"Your, Inuyasha?!?" Kagome lost it, she was now full blown yelling. Kerrie laughed.  
  
"Well..Well sorta" she said blushing. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo where all awake staring at the new comer. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder trying to get a better look. Kagome was mad but now confused. Inuyasha was trying to stand up.  
  
"Kerrie, its been a long time." Inuyasha said, now standing next to Kagome. Kerrie noticed this and glared at Kagome.  
  
"I see you've no need for me anymore Inuyasha" Kerrie said looking hurt. Kagome relized what she was talking about and stepped away from Inuyasha blushing.  
  
"Its not like that!" Kagome said trying to sound convincing.  
  
"Kerrie don't talk about what you don't know" Inuyasha said now he too was getting angry. Kerrie just at down. Looked at Inuyasha and his friends and smiled.  
  
"Settle down human thats not even why I came." she said looking at Kagome again.  
  
"Well then why did you come" asked a curious Shippo. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They all wanted to know why Kerrie had come.  
  
"Well its about the Shikon No Tama(Jewel of four souls)." Kerrie said getting right to the point. Kagome was confused. She knew she sensed a shard but was it really coming from Kerrie. Kagome took a bold step forward.  
  
"You..You have a Shikon shard!" Kagome pointed at Kerrie's left side. Kerrie looked shocked.  
  
"My..My a Miko(priestess), makes sense Inuyasha, you loving a Miko(priestess)." she said looking as if she was remembering something. Kagome again looked confused. Inuyasha stood up.  
  
"Kerrie that was a long time ago, alot has changed so tell me why have you come." Inuyasha was not angry but still demanding. Kerrie again looked around at the group.   
  
"First tell me who all of you are, and I shall tell you about myself and my journeys." she said making this statement with no question, she wasn't going to tell them what was going on. Not just yet. They all introduced them selfs Kagome first, Sango second, Miroku third, and poor Shippo last(Kirara was introduced with Sango). Kerrie seeming content that no one was lying motioned for them to sit around the fire. They did and Kerrie began.  
  
"Im not sure if Inuyasha ever mentioned me, but we are friends from a long time ago, when we were just kids I was 6 and Inuyasha 7. We had grown up together. I was Inuyashas only friend, and one day I had hoped to be more. I was speical as was Inuyasha. He was a hanyou(half demon) I was a Youkai Miko(Demon Priestess). Both of us outcasts, but not alone we had each other." Kagome gave Inuyasha an uninterested look and Kerrie glared at her. She tired to ignore it and continue with her story. "But, more imporantly, is why I have come. Why I have come back to Inuyasha after all these years. I have come back to tell Inuyasha about the secret that was kept from him when he was a child. A secret that only his mother and my mother knew. Since it was believed Inuyasha and I would marry. Alena, thats Inuyasha's mother, shared this secret with my own mother. Kangi." Inuyasha cut her off there.  
  
"What secret?!? Inuyasha was furious. He was busy protecting Kagome,finding Shikon Shards, and just plain trying to stay alive! How could there be more! 'My life sucks' he tought to himself. He turned and looked at Kagome and his heart seemed lighter. 'Maybe its not that bad' he finished his thought to himself. Kagome was now confused, from the look on Sango she was too. Miroku of course had a dreamy expression on his face, he was no doubt thinking of him and Kerrie well doing very NON monk things.  
  
"I can't tell you now Inuyasha, it would make things to easy" Kerrie said with a smile. "I can tell you this though, you must kill the one Naraku." she now looked a little worried, not for anyone else, just Inuyasha. At the same time she looked as if it was no big deal to kill Naraku. Sango stood up, she wasn't going to be quiet anymore.  
  
"You..You act as if its so easy!" Sango exploded scaring Kirara right off her shoulder into Miroku which wiped that smile of his face and replaced it with a few claw marks. "If we could kill him don't you think we would have done it already?!?" Sango was mad, yep, no question there.  
  
"Sango, Sango come on sit down let Kerrie finish." Kagome looked as if she had to struggle to be polite to Kerrie. Sango sat down and sighed.  
  
"You must complete the Shikon No Tama(Jewel of Four Souls), free the trapped ones, and save the wind this all must be done before the next new moon. Don't let the wind, and the trapped ones die, you need them to know the secret." Kerrie finished. Inuyasha looked at the sky. The Moon was 3/4's gone already. They had maybe a week.  
  
"Kerrie..." Kagome said cautiously "will you be staying with us?"  
  
"Yes, I will." Kerrie said with the smugest of all looks. Kagome lowered her head and said something..She knew only Inuyasha and Kerrie could hear her.   
  
"Well keep your hands off Inuyasha." she said it with a threat like tone. Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
"Kagome.." he said softly. Kerrie gave a slight growl and jumped into the nearest tree. Miroku and Sango hadn't heard this conversation and where confused.  
  
"Kagome-chan what happened?" Sango asked her, almost afraid to.  
  
"Nothing" Kagome said angerly. "Nothing, but it seems as if we have added a member to our group."  
  
A/N: Okay this prolly wasnt the BEST chap and im sooo sorry. Im sure your wondering what kind of attacks Kerrie has and if she is strong..well you will find out..Please review..Chap 3 is already being written!  
~Kagome-chan~ 


	3. Somethings know and unknown

A/N: Sorry this is weird..But o well  
Also: I of course the great Kagome-chan don't own Inuyasha..Just his soul. But I do own Kerrie,Alena,Kangi,Ayumie,Otome, and any other chars I make up..Ayumie and Otome have yet to come into the story..and they might never but they r still my chars!  
  
It had been all of an hour that Kagome knew Kerrie. She knew she must be strong, that white flower in her hair made her think just what it could do. It looked speical. It had sliver petals with pink strips in the middle, they almost seemed to glow. The pollen was a blue metallic, it looked liked it held some sort of magic. Kagome of course didn't want to get to know Kerrie, but Inuyasha had asked her to be nice since they had been childhood friends. Kagome agreeded.  
  
"Kagome, please just be nice to her okay." Inuyasha told her rather then asked her.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't like her. What kind of power does she have? A Youkai Miko?" Kagome questioned. She was very curious. She didn't know there could be a Youkai Miko.   
  
"I really don't know, I do remember she was always so strong. Stronger then me when we were kids, but what power she has now Kagome, I don't know." Inuyasha left it with that. He had also told her to go with Kerrie and get firewood maybe even get to know eachother. Kerrie and Kagome had left. Kagome took her arrows, she didn't trust Kerrie at all. Kagome also brought Sango. Hey a little company never hurt. ^-^  
  
"Kagome, you and Inuyasha, whats your relationship" Kerrie was right to the point. Kagome sighed she had hoped Kerrie wouldn't ask.  
  
"Nothing really Kerrie, just good friends you could say." Kagome answered honestly, she really didn't know what to call her and Inuyasha. Not really. As much as Kagome loved Inuyasha, she didn't know if Inuyasha loved her. She didn't know yet atleast. Kerrie just ignored Kagome's answer. She didn't even really care. As far as she knew, Inuyasha was hers. But what about Kikyo...  
  
"Oi, Kerrie-chan, whats that flower do, its putting off a strong power?" Sango asked Kerrie, she unlike Kagome, wasn't going to wait.  
  
"It does many things, such as my KufunChiyu(Pollen Heal) and my Hana No Juku(Petal of sleep). They are both very powerful. Along with my Junshin Sou(Purity Claws) I've never been beaten." Kerrie was proud of her many ablitys.   
  
"What about the Shikon Shard you have, why do you need that?" Sango was asking alot of questions, Kerrie didn't seem to mind, but she was thinking.  
  
"Well how can I put this, lets say, its a speical shard that has to be added to the rest last, or Inuyasha can't continue on his Secret." Kerrie decided this was all they needed to know for now. They continued gathering firewood, they all had as much as they could carry before they started back. Kagome was still wondering one thing. What had happened between Kerrie and Inuyasha that she loved him, and why had he left her. She was just about to ask when lizard youkai jumped out of a bush. Everyone dropped their logs and got ready to fight. Kagome pulled back an arrow and Sango pulled out her sword(she had forgotten her Bomerang). Kerrie on the other hand just calmly pulled a petal from her flower threw it into the air above the youkai.  
  
"Hana no juku" she said and the petal turned into a fine mist putting the Youkai right to sleep. Sango took advantage of it being asleep and finished it off by cutting of its head. Just as they finished Inuyasha jumped out the trees.  
  
"Kagome! what happened." Inuyasha looked so worried, but then he saw the dead youkai. "Did it attack you? Who killed it? Are you hurt Kagome?" Kerrie by the end of Inuyashas questions was quiet annoyed.  
  
"I killed, yes it attacked us..and YES your Girlfriend is prefectly fine..thanks for asking about ME though." She had empisized Girlfriend and me. Inuyasha growled. He didn't like this. Kagome was speical but he couldn't forget the things Kerrie and him had been threw. They all went back to their "Camp" Kagome walked with Inuyasha. She knew he wasn't in a good mood. They walked quielty behind everyone for a few minutes. Kagome was looking down at the dirt path below her. Inuyasha from the sky to Kagome.   
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome looked up and gave him a reasurring smile.  
  
"Hai(yes), Inuyasha?" Kagome said looking at him closely. His expression was unreadable as it always was, but his eyes where so much softer and caring then when they first met. So much had changed. What was this feeling Kagome felt when she with Inuyasha? Could it be love? Inuyasha looked down at the young Miko. He almost smiled. Kagome shivered, it was getting cold as the sunset. Inuyasha reached his hand around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer, keeping her warm. Kagome was shocked, but found she liked it very much. They walked along as close as could be, Inuyashas arm wrapped around Kagome. They where of course blushing, but neither seemed to want to pull away.  
  
They where now back at camp. Kerrie,Sango,Miroku, and Shippo knew what had happened between Inuyasha and Kagome, but weren't saying anything intil Miroku. "Ahh, I see Inuyasha and Kagome have finally told the truth." Miroku said as if he had been waiting for it to happen. Inuyasha looked confused, 'Does Kagome really love me?' he thought to him. 'No, she couldn't, I couldn't so lucky.'  
  
"What do you mean Miroku?" brave little Kagome thought she knew but wanted to be sure. 'Inuyasha.?.could he love me?' Kagome looked at thinking.  
  
"That you have admited your love, am I incorrect?" Miroku always was jumping to conclusion, but was he right? Kagome looked at and Inuyasha looked at Kagome they blushed. 'Maybe he does' Kagome thought. 'Maybe she does' Inuyasha wondered.  
  
  
A/N: I know im so cruel..so do Kagome and Inuyasha love each other? Just wait and find out.. Next chap Naraku and comes in, does he die? Sorry this chap is just filler. I am trying to think of a good Naraku..and what about Kikyo hahaha  
~Kagome-chan~ 


	4. A little bit of this, a little bit of th...

A/N: Like duh! I so don't own Inuyasha..Well not yet..eh heh heh..*sweatdrop* Inuyasha ran away from me hehehe..He was scared when i tried to lock him in a room forever...No seriously I dont and *sniffle* never will own Inuyasha..inless..  
Also: If you are a fan of Kikyo-baka or Naraku-baka then please stop reading my story, as well they are gonna suffer hahahahaha.. Ahem anywayz now to the story..Remember Kerrie,Ayumie,Otome,Kangi,Alena and all those people who I make up are of course my chars..Steal them and die..This chap may be long.  
I Just wanted to give a quick thanks to some of my Reviewers..KagomeWannabe, Keichan, dstrbd child, and HotGrrl03..Also Sango-chan will be helping me co-write from now on.  
  
  
A dark, silent figure sat in a corner of a dungeon type room. Holding a glowing ball or pinkish purple light. A small chunk missing from the corner of the Ball. But other then that it was..nearly..complete. Naraku..  
  
Back at their so called camp Kagome was cleaning up, they where leaving to find Naraku..That evil little sly..oops..heh. "Kagome hurry up." Inuyasha said impatiently. "We need to hurry up Kag.." He never did get to finish. Kerrie was glaring. She apparently didn't like the fact she had to travel with Kagome,eat with Kagome,sleep near Kagome,breathe the same air as Kagome, and now she has to battle with Kagome..what a life she had. There was an eerie silence as Kagome and Kerrie glared at each other. Neither really being of the mean type didn't like the annoying quarell. Inuyasha was tottaly at a loss of what to do. Finally he started walking away. "Gyahh, now 3 of 'em, Miroku! Help me!." Inuyasha needed someones advice so Mirokus would just have to work. Kagome looked up as Inuyasha walked away, she went back to her packing and clean up. She was rolling up her sleeping bag when she heard a muffled familiar voice.  
  
"Ahh, KKKKKaaaaaaggggoooommmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, HELP!" Shippo was wailing from an unknown place. Kagome sighed thinking it was Inuyasha causing the trouble, when she didn't see anything she looked back down at her sleeping bag and heard it again.   
"Kagome!!" It was Shippo, from inside her sleeping bag?!? Kagome quickly unrolled her sleeping bag and revealed a bushy orange tail. She grabbed the tail and pulled the young fox out held him in front of her face and looked at him, he looked sorta scared but who wouldn't be..she almost packed him. "KAGOME!" Shippo said as he jumped into Kagome's arms. "You rolled me up too." he finished sounding hurt.  
  
"Sorry Shippo-chan." Kagome pet and cuddled the little cub. Kagome finished her packing and went to find Sango and the others. She was walking quickly and not looking where she was going...that is intil she fell back on the ground, she had hit something hard and red? She looked up at an annoyed Inuyasha. He did though almost look amused at seeing Kagome fall.  
  
"Oi, Kagome, watcha doing down there?" Inuyasha was trying to hard not to grin. He would probably get sat or slapped or something. Inuyasha reached a hand down to help Kagome up, nothing could prepare him for what happened next. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand smile sweetly and then pulled him face first into the dirt next to her. Inuyasha growled and sat up, he was about to tell her off when he saw her smile. 'Ugh, I hate when she smiles like that! I can't even yell at her' he thought to himself. 'I love it when I smile like this, he won't even yell at me!' Kagome giggled at the thought. Inuyasha stood up and picked Kagome up. This time careful to be sure he was firmly on the ground as to not be pulled over.   
  
The group was now walking down a path threw the woods, Inuyasha said they should go that way because it stunk. He hadn't said what, but Kagome could of sworn she heard him swear and then say something about a wolf. Inuyasha was walking in the front, Kagome and Shippo behind him, Kerrie was walking annoyed next to Kirara, which Sango and Miroku were riding on. They had been traveling for a good 3 hours, Inuyasha wasn't making any sign of slowing or well ANYTHING! Just as Kagome was about to ask Inuyasha to stop and let her make lunch and whirlwind formed behind them about 100 feet away, moving at them quickly. Inuyasha jumped next to Kagome and pushed her behind him. He knew all to well what was inside of that whirlwind. Kagome knew also and was doing her best to stay hidden behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Dog-turd! don't touch my Kagome!" The whirl wind has stopped to reveal a young wolf with sharp blue eyes. Inuyasha growled, he wanted to make Kouga mad so he pulled Kagome out from behind him and pulled into his stomach and chest held her there close. Kagome knew what he was doing, but she couldn't say she minded being this close with Inuyasha. Although Kouga's reaction was more then they expected. "Dont touch her!" Kouga yelled as he pulled at Kagome's feet.  
  
"OUCH stop that hurts, your gonna pull me in half..ouch ouch ouch!" Kagome cried as Inuyasha held her tight and Kouga pulled with all his might. Kouga quickly let go and grabbed onto Kagome's hands. Kagome rolled her eyes and put a fake smile on. "Kouga-kun..." This always happened..Kagome thought as she waited. Kouga squezzed Kagome's hands in his own and bent closer to her, as if he was about to kiss her. Inuyasha notices this and punched Kouga in the face.  
  
"Darn you wolf. Get over it!" Inuyasha said furiously. "She is not and never will be your woman. Inuyasha had now pushed Kagome to the side and was face-to-face yelling at Kouga..Who of course yelled back.  
  
"Well she isn't yours!" Kouga spit in Inuyasha's face. "And I don't think she ever will be."  
  
"She is more mine then yours Kouga!" Inuyasha blushed relizing what he said. He turned away from everyone with his usual "feh, lets go". Kagome looked down right stunned. Her mind was jumping and yelling at her 'He loves you he loves you!' she kept thinking. She smiled really big and then turned to Kouga.  
  
"Kouga, we are going to kill Naraku you can come with us if you want but if you and Inuyasha fight one of you will have to leave..and its not gonna be Inuyasha."Kagome wispered the last words and looked down, a slight rosy blush coming over her cheeks.  
Kerrie stepped up from behind Kirara. Kouga hadn't even noticed her intil she spoke.  
  
"A wolf hmm?" she said looking Kouga over. "How nice..whats your name?" Kerrie looked very interested and Kagome sighed a sigh of relief 'Maybe she will fall in love with Kouga or something and leave Inuyasha alone' Kagome wished to herself. Kouga turned around quickly to face the girl.   
  
"Who are you." He said looking closely at Kerrie. Kerrie smiled put her finger on her flower.  
  
"I am Kerrie, Youkai Miko. I am also a Dog. Speak ill of me and suffer." she pulled off one of the petals when she said this, making her look very strong. Kouga gulped, looked from Kagome to Kerrie..Grinned.   
  
"Hey Dog-turd, you can have Kagome." Kouga said as he walked over to Kerrie. Kagome sweatdropped but was happy..Finally Kouga would leave her alone.   
  
The sun was setting by now and they needed to find a place to sleep. Kagome and Inuyasha had taken a walk, Inuyasha said he needed to talk to her. "Kagome, come with me" Inuyasha said standing up. Kagome stood up too and nodded her head.  
  
"Hai, hold on Inuyasha." Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and followed him into the woods. Leaving a grinning Miroku and confused Sango behind them. Kerrie and Kouga where in a near by tree talking and getting to knew each other. Shippo and Kirara had fallen asleep peacefully by the fire.   
  
Kagome was walking next to a silent Inuyasha. She looked up at him and smiled 'Wonder whats so important, that he couldn't tell Sango and Miroku?' she thought to herself. Just then she saw a purple flower reflecting the moons sunlight. She stopped walking and knelt down to admire them. Inuyasha stopped walking when he noticed Kagome kneeling next to a bunch of flowers. He sat down next to her, picked one of the flowers and put it into Kagome's hair behind her ear. Startled Kagome feel backwards looked up and saw Inuyasha. She felt behind her ear and touched the flower, she smiled. 'aww he is so sweet' Kagome giggled at her own thoughts. 'Inuyasha sweet?' she amused her self. "Yea sweet" she decided out loud.  
  
"Whats sweet Kagome?" Inuyasha was confused. He hadn't heard her thoughts of course. Kagome sat back up and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Ooo, nothing." She lied, he knew it because he stood up and looked at her.  
  
"Yea im sure." he said starting to walk away. Kagome followed after him, she didnt relize it but she still had one hand up near her ear, holding onto that flower as if it would disappear if she dared let go. Inuyasha and Kagome walked for a while in complete silence. The Moon seemed to be guiding them, if it was possible it made Kagome looked even prettier to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome wanted to know.  
  
"What?" He looked down at her and she smiled.  
  
"Where are we going?" she sounded like a little kid waiting for a present.  
  
"Shh, don't worry, but you will like it.. I promise." Inuyasha made this sound very final. Kagome kept following him. 'I know she will like it I know it' Inuyasha smiled to himself. Kagome stopped and looked in awe at what she saw. "We are here Kagome he said grinning.  
  
A/N: hahahah semi-cliff hanger and fluff to come..not to much I wanna keep it in char. Naraku comes up again in the next chap..I feel like being mean and not writting in his death just yet..But dont worry it will happen sooner or later..And whats this Kerrie and Kouga..haha  
~Kagome-chan~ 


	5. Bad Bad Shippo chan!

A/N: Okay Okay..So I am a bad author hehehe sorry sorry..Im sure you all wanna see Kikyo and Naraku die right..Well it will happen..But so much is planned...and Dont forget Inuyashas secret..And a lil fluff will be in this chap, but not much 'cuz well I don't write fluff 2 well..and because Kagome and Inuyasha have never been in a situation like this one who knows if its OOC(out of char) or not..Well Just keep reading and reviewing..Not to many people reviewed for chap 4 -_- Oh well..Thankies  
Also: I dont own Inuyasha..Okay?!?  
  
"Inuyasha, its so nice!" Kagome giggled as she sat down next to Inuyasha. They where on the top of a cliff over looking a forest and a small stream. 'Why did he bring me here?' Kagome looked thoughtfully at Inuyasha and smiled. 'Who ever knew he good be so sweet?' Inuyasha noticed Kagome watching him and turned to her.  
  
"So, am I still an arrogant jerk?" He said, if it hadn't been Inuyasha, Kagome would swear he would laugh. Kagome blushed a little bit. She had forgotten she had called him that all that time ago.  
  
"Well no.." Kagome blushed a little bit more and leaned into Inuyasha's side as a gust of wind sent a chill threw her. Inuyasha scratched his head, he really didn't know what to do. So he just left her there and looked at the moon. He was thinking about all that he and Kagome had been threw, the sit spell, meeting Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, and then Sango. He was thinking about Naraku. Everything. "Hey Inuyasha, what did you wanna talk to me about?" Kagome looked up at him. Inuyasha blushed just a little bit.   
  
"Well, you see.." He was trying to think of a good reason. Kagome laughed a little. Looked at Inuyasha with an acusing look.  
  
"You sly little Hanyou. There wasn't anything to talk about." She grinned. "You, You just wanted to be alone with me didn't you." She pulled his ears as she finished.  
  
"Feh!" Was Inuyasha's only answer.  
  
"Well 'Feh!' to you too." She smiled and cuddled back up to Inuyasha.  
  
Meanwhile back at the camp~Sango was glaring at Miroku. He had beed grinning since Kagome and Inuyasha had left. She figured that Monk had something to do with why they left. "Poor Kagome-chan" Sango said glaring at Miroku again. "With you involed Inuyasha will come back with a 100000 sits!" She turned away from the Monk. Who looked at curiously.  
  
"Sango, its not like that, Inuyasha asked for my advice..and I gave it to him." He said grinning even more if possible. Sango whipped around and grabbed Miroku's chin. She blushed a little when she relized how close this made them but contiuned to glare.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM??" Sango yelled in his face. Miroku winced.  
  
"He asked about Kagome and thats all you need to know Sango." Miroku said pulling Sango's hand off his chin, he saw her blush and didn't wanna do anything that would cause him to have one..no two more bumps on his poor head. Sango sighed, she knew Miroku wasn't going to tell her.."But Kagome will!" she said jumping up scaring Kouga and Kerrie out of there tree.  
  
"Whats going on down there?" Kerrie called and her and Kouga came over.   
  
"Nothing, this Monk just told Inuyasha something about Kagome or something and they went and took a walk alone.." Sango grinned..She was putting it all together. "And they haven't come back yet." She said calmly smiling widely. "Miroku, maybe your not so bad" She said sitting back down next to Shippo. Shippo was looking between the adults. He didn't understand any of it and he missed Kagome.   
  
"That Dog-turd, even if what I am guessing is correct. He will mess it up some how." Kouga looked pleased at this thought. Miroku nodded.  
  
"Yes I am sure something will go wrong." He nearly laughed. Shippo bored with their conversation that he didn't even understand went in the direction Kagome and Inuyasha had gone earlier.  
  
"Kagome?!?" He was sniffing all around. He finally decided which way he was gonna go. He was just about to give up when he saw a young girl and a young hanyou sitting on a cliff. They where looking up at eachother, Kagome in Inuyasha arms it was the perfect chance. Shippo grinned an Evil plan formed in his head. He ran silently so not even Inuyasha knew he was coming. Jumped up onto Inuyasha's head pushing it down just slightly. Kagomes eyes widned.  
What Shippo had done caused Inuyasha to basically kiss Kagome. Even if he hadn't meant to. Kagome pulled away quickly.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She was glaring at him intil she saw a small orange tail trying to run back into the bushes. "Shippo-chan, stop right there." She said standing up and picking up Shippo. Shippo tried to get loose because Inuyasha was now walking over too.   
  
"Shippo just what do you think you where doing..You made me kiss Kagome..You little jerk." He said taking Shippo from Kagome and hitting him several times on the head.  
  
"Gyahh Inuyasha, you know you wanted to!" Shippo taunted as he freed himself from Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha turned around. Kagome picked Shippo up. She started to walk back towards the camp. Shippo looked up at behind Kagome's ear, he noticed, a flower?  
  
"Oi, Kagome where did you get this?" He pulled it out and held it in front of her. She blushed a little and looked behind her and then to Shippo again.  
  
"Inuyasha gave it to me." She said smiling and putting it back. Shippo grinned and called to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha loves Kagome..RUN KAGOME!" Inuyasha had turned around and was running at Shippo. Kagome laughed and started running towards camp. She knew Inuyasha could catch her if he wanted.   
  
Kagome ran into camp panting and "fainted" to the ground laughing. The group stared at her. "Are you telling me Inuyasha didn't mess things up? Kouga asked grimly, but never got an answer as Inuyasha ran out of the forest also.  
  
"Come here Shippo, I needa kill you." Inuyasha growled walking to Shippo.  
  
"Osuwari(sit)" Kagome said and Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground. "Leave Shippo alone, he didn't do anything bad." She nearly giggled.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT SUSPOSE TO MEAN! OF COURSE WHAT HE DID WAS BAD!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked down at the ground, a single tear hit the muddy ground.  
  
"I guess it was Inuyasha, now lets go to bed we will have to fight Naraku soon im sure." she said walking to Sango and putting Shippo down near her. She grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her away from everyone else.  
  
"Kagome-chan? I thought you said to go to bed?" Sango looked at her smiling friend curiously. Kagome stopped after she knew no one could hear her. She sat down Sango following her.  
  
"I wanted to tell you what happened!" Kagome said giggling again.  
  
"Well okay sure Kagome-chan." Sango looked very interested and sat quietly while Kagome told her. She told her about the flower and the cliff and the hot srping they saw..and then she told her about what Shippo did..  
  
"..and then while we where sitting there I felt so warm and safe, I was looking up at Inuyasha and he was looking at me. Then Inuyasha bent his head down and SANGO he kissed me!" Kagome didn't add the Shippo part yet, she wanted Sango's reaction first.  
  
"He did all on his own? WOW!" Sango looked amazed.  
  
"Well I left out one part. Remember how Inuyasha wanted to kill Shippo, well he was the one who jumped on Inuyasha's head making him kiss me. But Sango it scared me even after I knew it was Shippo who had done, my heart was still beating so fast." Sango laughed when Kagome told her this part.  
  
"O so thats why, that little Kitsune." Sango said laughing again. Kagome finished her story on why she had been running and laughing. After she was done they walked back to camp. Everyone stared at her. She blushed, that Shippo must have told everyone what happened.   
  
"Kagome we have heard what happened." Miroku said grinning at Inuyasha who turned away. Kagome blushed again.  
  
"Nothing happened Miroku, as Inuyasha told you it was a very bad thing." Kagome said crawling into her sleeping bag and falling asleep.   
  
A Mirror was reflecting thi scene to a Ugly Man in a White Baboon outfit. He was holding a pink glowing ball. "Thats enough Kanna." He said turning away. Kanna left and saw Kagura.  
  
"Kanna, did Naraku say when we would fight." Kagura held up her Fan, she didn't like listening to Naraku, but she had to.  
  
"No, he didn't" Kanna replied in her monotone voice. "But I am sure it will be soon." SHe said walking away.  
  
"Finally" Kagura grinned. 'Finally revenge on Naraku!' She finished the thought to herself.  
  
A/N: Okay so this chap was just fluff and boring stuff. But Kaguras words are gonna mean alot, so remember them. And plus I can't just have them show up all of a sudden at Naraku's castle you know. They have to travel there. I think in ep 7 is when they attack Naraku. Iv'e just been writing ideas down.  
Please review. And by the way don't worry about Kerries abilties..Inuyasha is still stronger then her, but I wanted a char to be stronge too. Just trust me okay. And plus she doesnt play that big a role does she. Give me your ideas on who should kill Naraku the choices are:  
Inuyasha vs Naraku  
Kagome vs Naraku  
All(not including Kikyo) vs Naraku  
Kikyo vs Naraku  
~Kagome-chan~ 


	6. Myouga, its where?

A/N: Okay I have been writing in School Study Hall, cuz my jerky teacher won't let me sit by Sango-chan, So I have had to write by myself..But we fixed that problem ^-^. I am really happy 'cuz I am almost done Downloading ep 95 of Inuyasha yay! anywayz to the story..I wrote 6 notebook pages worth of random ideas and scenes well now they will all come together..Hope everyone is voting in my polls for Naraku's death.  
Also: I dont own Inuyasha yadda yadda yadda, yadda, yadda, oh you want the story well sure, read on read on!  
  
(Time has passed since the last chap I just didn't write it so don't get confused.)  
  
They where standing in a small village, there had been a rumor of a Shikon Shard. As soon as Inuyasha had heard of this he picked Kagome up, Kirara transformed and they all set out to the Village as fast as they could. Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Inuyasha had gone around asking about the Shard rumor. Inuyasha wasn't getting very far. He picked up a villager and held him above the ground.  
  
"Tell me where the Shard is!" He yelled at the terrified Villager..Kagome walked up and made Inuyasha let go, she tried her own "Kagome Charm".  
  
"Sorry about Inuyasha, he wont hurt you. But I would like to ask you if you have heard of a Shikon Shard anywhere around here?" Kagome smiled kindly.  
  
"Yes, it was to the west" and the villager ran off. Miroku had no doubt gone off to fine local village women and maybe even trying to them a place to stay the night. Kerrie and Kouga had gone off to who knows where, but Inuyasha said they were around, he could "smell that damned wimpy wolf" as he said. They deciced that they would go later west to find about that shard. Since there whole group wasn't with them.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippo winned from Kagome's shoulder. "Im hungry can't we stop and eat?" Kagome looked around she didn't feel any Shikon Shards not even from the west..Well just Kerries. She turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, if you don't sense any Youkai can we rest a bit?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a quick look grabbed her bag, parked her bike and walked down a small to a river bed. She left an angry and confused Inuyasha.  
  
"Why did you even ask if you didn't wait for an answer!" He yelled following Sango who was already following Kagome. When they got there Kagome was setting up a small picnic. Ramen, pocky, and water where the main meals she had..With some candy for Shippo. Shippo was trying to steal more cany from Kagome, who was giggling to no end. Sango sat down and joined the fun, laughing right with them. After they ate Sango and Shippo left on Kirara to look for Miroku. Leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to clean up. After Kagome had everything away she layed down and relaxed in the sun. Inuyasha sat there watching the river and listening for Youkai or other dangers, he really wasn't thinking about anything, but he did think Kagome was asleep.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome didn't even open her eyes. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.  
  
"What Kagome?" I hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"How long do you think its going to be 'till we battle Naraku? She sat up looked him right in the eye.. It was one of those 'don't lie to me looks'. Inuyasha gulped, he wouldnt lie.  
  
"Well...I think we are getting close, Kagura's smell is faint but I smell it, maybe about a day or two's walk. So like tommorrow or the day after." He finished by looked sentence by turning away from Kagome, he was worried for her..it was gonna be a tough fight with Naraku. He didn't want her involed, but he needed her there. It was all so confusing for him.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha are you scared?" Kagome was looking right at him even though he wasn't facing her.   
  
"Well I guess, no yeah, NO!" He didn't want to lie to her, he was scared, but he needed to be strong, for her, and for the others.  
  
"Well I am." Kagome said this while she stodd up. "Im scared your gonna get hurt..or..die." She started walking away, towards Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara who had just walked up to her bike waiting for her.  
  
"KAGOME! Miroku found us a place to sleep tonight KAGOME!" Shippo squealed as he jumped into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Kagome-sama, is there something wrong with Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, he was looking at Inuyasha who had a rather confused look on his face, he was just staring at where Kagome had been a minute before. 'She is scared?' Inuyasha was thinking about what Kagome had said, 'scared for me?' He shook his head, he had to have heard wrong, he had to have.  
  
"Inuyasha!" a voice broke threw his thoughts. "Lets go, Miroku-sama got us a place to sleep." Kagome was waiting for him, Miroku had taken Sango and Shippo after telling Kagome where they were staying.   
  
"Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-sama!" A hyper voice was jumping on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Myouga?" Kagome looked at her hand, a flattend flea in it. Inuyasha came running up.  
  
"Myouga, why are you here?" Inuyasha glared at Myouga.  
  
"Well I came to tell you I found out where Naraku's castle is!" Myouga started jumping in Kagome's hand. "But when I got hereyou and Kagome-sama were talking so I just listened." Myouga turned to Kagome " I heard that Kagome-sama is scared for Inuyasha-sama!!" Myouga was looking from Inuyasha to Kagome.  
  
"Uhh, well come on we better go" Kagome was trying to hide her new found blush.  
  
"Yes, I guess we should. Lead the way Kagome." Inuyasha started walking up the hill, Kagome ran after him grabbing her pack as she passed.  
  
"Inuyasha wait for me!" Kagome yelled as she caught up to him.  
  
Later that night Myouga was telling everyone where Naraku's castle was. "Wow, I didn't know it was so close." Sango said as Myouga finished. Inuyasha tilted his head down.  
  
"Well he is Sango, so lets go tp sleep and we will fight him soon enough." Everyone fell alseep except for Kagome. She was wondering where Kouga and Kerrie where, so she got up and quietly went outside. The usualy sleep in a near by tree. She wanted to talk to Kouga mostly, but Kerrie..would..just..have..to..do..if thats all she could find. Inuyasha had woken up as soon as Kagome did. Of course Kagome figured the nosy little Hanyou knew she was out. She just sighed. She was just about to the door.. Inuyasha wasn't going to stop her? 'WRONG AGAIN Kagome!' she tought as a clawed hand was placed on her shoulder.  
  
"Where do you think you are goin so late Kagome?" Inuyasha wispered but still sounded demanding.  
  
"Uh, no where really, I just need to talk to Kouga-kun." She wispered back before walking out the door. "Kouga-kun, where are you?" Kagome said looking threw the trees as best she could.  
  
"What Kagome?" Kouga spoke from behind her and it scared Kagome. She turned around.  
  
"Oh, Kouga I wanted to talk to you about something, alone." Kagome wasn't sure how he would take this but she didn't care. Kagome nodded and walked away Kouga followed her.  
  
"Well sure Kagome if thats what you want." Kagome sighed. 'he almost sounds like Miroku' she tought. "So whats on your mind Kagome?" Kouga asked after they had taken seats at the base of a tree.  
  
" I wanted to ask you if you and Kerrie would be helping us fight Naraku." She had almost forgot to add Kerrie..Kerrie and her secret, Inuyashas secret that she won't even tell us!  
  
"Hai we will be helping" Kouga glanced at Kagome."I'll help 'cuz I don't think Dog-Turd can handle it himself." Kagome was about to yell at Kouga when he started talking again. "Kagome I am always here for you...Even though you love that Inumasha or whatever his name is, not that he deserves you." Kouga finished but crossing his arms. Kagome stood up.  
  
"Well, its good to know you will be fighting with us." Kagome smiled and walked away. When she got back to their Hut it was about midnight, she crawled into her sleepingbag and feel into a deep sleep.  
  
When she woke up the next morning, the sun was in her eyes and the wind in her hair. 'Ah so nice' she thought. Then it hit her, 'wind and sun?' she opened her eyes and relized she was being carried. Her eyes were still blurry from sleep, but she knew it was a YOUKAI!! She screamed and smacked her kidnapper. She he dropped her on the pebble path and growled.  
  
"What the hell Kagome!" Inuyasha picked her up. Kagome blinked a few times and focused on the angry white haired Hanyou holding her up. She looked at his face and noticed the bright red hand mark on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as Inuyasha put her down.  
  
"Yea who else would it be?!?" He growled back at her.  
  
"Well I dunno, sorry, I thought someone was kidnapping me." She said looking around. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku where all on a transformed Kirara. Kerrie was standing next to Kirara. Kouga was standing next to Kagome, he must have run up when Kagome screamed.  
  
"Dog-Turd, what the hell did you do her now?" Kouga was checking Kagome over to be sure she wasn't hurt. Miroku has also come over to check Kagome.  
  
"Seems you where hurt, let me rub it for you and make it better." Miroku said and then began to rub Kagome's butt.   
  
"Hentai!" was said from two people, as a slap and clunk was heard. The slap from Kagome and the clunk from Sango's bomerang as it bounced off his dense head. "You never learn do you Monk." Sango critized while dragging him away. Miroku sighed.  
  
"It was worth a try" Miroku said grinning. This earned him another hard slap.  
  
"So Inuyasha, where are we heading and why was I asleep?" Kagome looked around the scenery had changed and so had the weather, it was so cold!  
  
"Well you where still asleep when we wanted to leave." Inuyasha started explaing.  
  
"and Inuyasha didn't want to wake you up so he carried you." Shippo added happily as he jumped to Kagome.  
  
"Oh, so where are we going, its so cold." Kagome shivered and Inuyasha gave her his kimono top. "Its looks like we are in the mountains or something." Kagome added.  
  
"Hai, we are in the mountains, we are going to my den." Kouga stepped up again. "I need to tell my pack that i'll be gone for a while, they thought I would have been back by now." He turned around ready to go.  
  
"Will we also be staying the night? It might snow and be very cold, even for us Youkai." Kerrie was now sitting on a rock at the side of the path.  
  
"Well I guess so maybe, but lets go." Kouga started walking. Kerrie jumped down and followed him, followed by the rest of the group.  
  
About 30 minutes and 13 degrees(colder) later, they got to Kouga's den. ~It would now be like 30 degrees.~ Kagome sighed. 'Why the moutains!' she thought to herself. 'Its to cold!'  
  
A/N: Battle with Naraku being writen, so intil its perfect i'll keep having filler chaps, so don't worry. We still need your help on who should kill Naraku. Please review you know the drill. Sesshomaru and Kikyo most likely to come. Well definatly Kikyo, and ill try to get Sesshomaru in there. Im trying so hard to do this and school..GYAHH it gets hard. Remember your choices for the death of Naraku are:  
Kagome vs Naraku  
Inuyasha vs Naraku  
Group(no kikyo) vs Naraku  
Kikyo vs Naraku  
Or any of your own ideas.  
Intill next time...and By the way..I did manage to get ep 95, by the time I finished this chap. lol  
~Kagome-chan~ 


	7. Snow and Stops

A/N: Getting there on my chaps..I hope you all like this story..Its gonna be taking a few turns..as Inuyashas 'secret' comes back into play. OKay OKAY Miroku..Ill add Sesshomaru geezies dont eat me! *sigh* Poor Kagome-chan. Inuyasha I hope you are reading these! Sango-chan I need your ideas. Sesshomaru-sama well I dont know if you where ever reading these. Shippo-chan keep reading! These are all my roleplay buddies if you ever wanna roleplay with us just IM me ^-~ Keichan thankies for supporting me. and all my other reviewers.. This chap wont be long, its just up to let you know im still here and posting. A whole bunch of chaps are coming soon though. All dealing with Naraku.  
Also: I of course don't Inuyasha..That darn Kikyo is so possive. No seriously I dont and never will..  
  
"I'm back!" Kouga yelled when they walked into his Den. All the other wovles turned and greeted him. "I haven't come for long, just to tell you I am leaving to fight Naraku. We will stay the night because of the weather. You..get some beds ready for Kagome and Kerrie and the others." He pointed to Inuyasha and everyone. Inuyasha growled and stood next to Kagome, he had never been in Kouga's den and he had wanted to keep it that way.  
  
"Why Kouga's den..why!" This wasn't a question but a statement of high dislike. He sat down in a far corner near the enterance. Kagome tried not to laugh. Even though Kouga had choosen Kerrie over her, he still acted so jealous.  
  
"Inuyasha can I sit with you?" Kagome asked walking over to him. He looked up.  
  
"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha said looking away. Kagome sat down and smiled. 'Inuyasha. Thats your way of saying yes.' she thought to herself. "Its cold and its going to get colder." Inuyasha turned towards Kagome. "It might even snow."  
  
"Snow!" Kagome's eyes widened. "Hey Inuyasha if it snows can I go out?" Kagome put her hands together near a beg.  
  
"Go out? Why would you wanna go out there in the snow?" Inuyasha's face was tottaly confused. Kagome just smiled and nodded.  
  
"It will be fun, Inuyasha you will see." Kagome said standing up.  
  
"What? Fun? Are you saying I have to go out there with YOU?!?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Hai Hai." Kagome nodded and walked away. Inuyasha glared after her for a little while, intil an idea came to his head. 'Guess ill make the best of it' he grinned to himself.   
  
"Miroku, Shippo come here." Inuyasha called to them. They came over wondering what Inuyasha could want.  
  
"What Inuyasha?" Miroku said taking a seat across from Inuyasha. Shippo jumped up on Mirokus shoulder.  
  
"Snow. Tell me.." Inuyash started. They had a conversation on snow and something else and then walked away, it had started snowing already.  
  
"Sango-chan, do you wanna come out its gonna be fun." Kagome pleaded with her friend. She was standing next to Inuyasha, who she had surprisenly won over pretty easy. Sango got up and walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo followed her.  
  
"What everyone is coming.." 'O great' Inuyasha thought. 'Guess being nice to Kagome's gonna have to wait.' They all walked outside to be greeted with a 'winter wonderland'.   
  
"WOW, so much snow, so fast!" Kagome laughed as she balled up a snowball. "Oi, Sango watch this." She wispered to Sango, as threw a large snowball at Inuyasha. It hit him right in the face.  
  
"What was that for!" He stormed over to her and scooped up a large pile of snow and dropped it on her head. Sango laughed and walked away. Being sure to pick up some snow on her way.  
  
"Hey Miroku-hunnydear!" Sango called laughing evily. Miroku's eyes grew as wide as the moon, he ran over to Sango.  
  
"Yes My Sango!" He bent down to kiss her, 'great just what I wanted' Sango thought to herself. She leaned up to kiss him back, only to put the cold snowball in Miroku's mouth when he was an inch away. Sango laughed evily and turned to walk away when a very cold feeling went down her back.  
  
"MIROKU! Its COLD!" Sango screamed trying to get the snow out of her kimono.  
  
The rest of the night was pretty usual. Sango smacked Miroku a few times; Inuyasha got sat, you know the usual. When they left the next morning there spirts where high, along with the snow. "Must be atleast 3 feet here Inuyasha." Kagome slushed threw the snow. The snow was still falling. It fell in Kagome's hair, and on her nose, which by now was a lovely shade of pink; same with her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome your cold?" Inuyasha said pointing at her pink face. Kagome smiled and shook her head no. She went over to walk with Sango for a little while, she looked like she could use the company since all she had was..Miroku..  
  
"You two really make a cute couple." Kagome said playfully. She knew they liked eachother, but she couldn't make them admit it.  
  
"Kagome-chan, yea as cute as you and Inuyasha." Sango replied laughing. Kagome blushed. 'Me and Inuyasha?' The thought hit her and wouldn't fade.  
  
"Sango-chan you know I was joking." Sango nodded. Kagome stopped walking.  
  
"We should rest for a little while." Kagome said taking off her LARGE Yellow Backpack. "Its cold and im sure everyones hungry." She was just about to make ramen when a orange blob popped out of her backpack.  
  
"AHHHH" she screamed not relizing what it was. "O Shippo, its just you, don't scare me like that." Shippo jumped into her arms.  
  
"Sorry Kagome, now lets eat!" Shippo said sitting down on a fallen tree. Everyone else made themselves confortable also. Kagome finished cooking her and everyone else's Ramen. They ate in quiet. Kagome face colder then ever, infact her whole body felt numb. After they ate Kagome stood up followed by Sango and Shippo.  
  
"Where ya going Kagome?" Shippo asked jumping onto her shoulder. Kagome giggled and turned to Sango.  
  
"Wanna make snowmen?" Sango looked confused.  
  
"Make what? What are snowmen?" Kagome laughed again and sat down in the snow. Quickly relizing how cold it was she moved to her knees.  
  
"Well you just mold the snow to look like some, watch." Kagome rolled up a bunch of snow and molded it and patted it, Sango and Shippo watching intently.  
  
"Kagome Kagome! It looks like me!" Shippo said staring oddly at this 'snowman' thing that looked like him. Kagome carefully picked up her Shippo snowman and dropped it on Shippos head.  
  
"Yes Shippo is was you." Kagome said cutely as Shippo shook the snow out of his hair. They all made snowmen, Miroku joined them also. Kagome finished with a Inuyasha snowman, Shippo with a Kagome one, Sango with a Miroku one, and Miroku with a Sango one.  
  
"Sango, you made a Miroku snowman, im so happy." Sango sighed. She didn't know why she made a Miroku snowman oh well. Inuyasha noticed the Snowmen Kagome had made of him and smiled inwardly.   
  
After a good rest they continued their walk. Inuyasha grinning still about that snowman..'and his Kagome.' The though struck him and he nearly fell over. 'Have I choosen Kagome over Kikyo?' He pondered this for awhile.  
  
A/N: I know its been a few days since I posted, I might even go back and update this chap again to add more fluff and make it longer if I get the chance. Well Im going to be having a few chapters on each char and there point of veiws(POVs). Its gonna be like how they get kidnapped and stuff etc etc etc..Since we basically decided it was Kagome VS Naraku. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara go first..Sorry..Then Kouga and Kerrie..well i'll get to it. Well sorry if this chap is short, but my chap on Naraku is big, and it took a while to write, so I got a few mini chaps leading up to it..Please review  
~Kagome-chan~ 


	8. Eight minus three is five

A/N: These are going to be Chap's leading up to my Naraku Chap. This is Sango, Miroku, and Kirara's chap..So just read and see what happens to them. It will start of in Author POV. Just as all my other chaps have been in..Then it will go to Sango POV and Miroku POV. But of course I will tell you what POV it is in before I begin. Sorry if you dont like POV's but I sorta thought they would bring more devirsity into my fic.  
  
Soon after they left Kouga's den they arrived in a valley, just like Myouga had told them they would..before he ran of. That coward. The snow was melting slowly as they climbed back off the mountain. They where walking along talking and thinking of a plan of attack against Naraku. Inuyasha's pace was getting slower and slower. No one seemed to notice, except Kagome. She too had slowed her walk. She wanted to ask Inuyasha what was wrong, when she felt a tug on her shoulder. She was being lifted off the ground and into a warm red kimono. "Inuyasha?" She wasn't sure whether to pull away from Inuyasha or to snuggle into his warmth.  
  
"Kagome do you sense it?" Inuyasha had put Kagome down to let her walk for herself, he had bent down and layed his head on her shoulder, so they could keep at a wisper.  
  
"Hai Hai, there is a shard ahead of us, just one." Kagome blushed at how close Inuyasha was to her. Inuyasha felt the warmth of her cheek increase and he grinned to himself. Inuyasha put his mouth right up to Kagome's left ear, he wanted only her to hear.  
  
"Its Kohaku." As soon as Inuyasha told her this Kagome stopped walking and Inuyasha bumped into her knocking them both to the ground. Everyone turned around and smiled at the pair..well all but Kouga and Kerrie. Inuyasha had fallen right onto Kagome causing them both to blush.  
  
"Are you sure?!?" Kagome asked when she managed to push the embarrased Hanyou off of her.  
  
"Hai." Inuyasha responed. He seemed to be thinking about something else at the moment, which brought a small grin to his face.  
  
"Kagome-chan, would you like to share?" Kerrie asked. She was standing next to Kouga, she had her hands on her hips, waiting. 'Did she just say Kagome-CHAN?' Kagome thought.  
  
"I..er..well, ask Inuyasha!" Kagome said with a pleading smile for them to leave her alone. Inuyasha face faultered. He was snapped out of whatever thoughts he was having.  
  
"Me, uhh, well, Sango..." Inuyasha stopped quickly and readied Tessigua. A Young boy appeared at the foot of the woods.   
  
"Sister!" He said before disappearing back into the woods. 'Sango-chan, don't its a trap!' Was everyone but Sango's thoughts.  
  
"Kirara!" Sango yelled pulling off her outter Kimono to show her Exterminator Outfit.. She grabbed Hiraikotsu and jumped on Kirara-who had transformed. Miroku jumped on after her.   
  
"You can't go alone Sango." Miroku said wisely. Sango nodded.  
  
"Fine, lets go quick Kirara follow Kohaku!" They took off into the dark woods.  
  
"Sango-chan, be careful!" Kagome called out after her. She knew Sango wouldn't wait and risk everyones lives. She needed to do this alone. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and threw her up onto his back.  
  
"Sit!" Kagome commanded and Inuyasha slammed into the ground with a loud *THUMP*. Kagome who had forgotten she would go down to slammed into Inuyashas back. Inuyasha went face first into the melting snow and Kagome got thrown off by the force. She flew a few feet from Inuyasha before landing painfully in front of (of course) Kouga's feet. "Ouch, that hurts!" Kagome was lying on her stomach.  
  
"Kagome what the hell was that for?!?" Inuyasha growled as he stood up.  
  
"Shut up, Mutt, you hurt Kagome." Kouga said as he picked up a dizzy Kagome by her waist.   
  
"Thanks" she said expecting to be put down. Kouga wasn't putting her down. He was holding her in front of him.  
  
"Put her down wolf!" Inuyasha was trying to pull Kagome away.  
  
"Damn, you get jealous to easy dog-turd." Kouga released his hold on Kagome and laughed at the results. Once again Kagome and Inuyasha fell. When Kouga let go of Kagome Inuyasha had pulled her, sending her full force into Inuyasha's stomach. This had caused them to fall. Inuyasha onto his butt and Kagome into his lap. Blushing they both got up.  
  
"Inuyasha, we should let Sango figure this out for herself. Inuyasha nodded in return and sat down crossed legged on the ground. He pulled Kagome into his lap, much to her surprise.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
~Sango POV~   
  
As soon as Kohaku appeared I knew I had to save him, free him from Naraku. I jumped onto Kirara and then Miroku did. I was glad for his company, he always knew when to be serious. "Let me help Sango." Miroku had told me more then asked. We had caught up with Kohaku. We were in the middle of a silent, dark, wooded area. Suddenly Kohaku pulled out his weapon and ran for his attack, it wasn't at me. But at Miroku! Kohaku's eyes they looked so lost and alone. I took out my Hiraikotsu, to get his attention to me and away from Miroku. He didn't stop he was still going after.  
  
"Miroku watch out!" I yelled at him. 'No not Miroku, I still have so much to tell him!' I yelled in my head. But it was to late, he couldn't move in time. Blood splattered everywhere as Kohaku's weapon sliced down my side.   
  
"Sango!" Miroku screamed when I jumped out in front of him and took the attack. Kohaku's blade sliced threw my side. I collapsed to the ground. I don't remember what happened after that except Miroku's arms around me and blacking out. 'Be safe Miroku.' My last thought before everything became a black bliss.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
~Miroku POV~  
  
Kohaku went to attack me, but Sango she jumped in front me. The attack sliced her right side. She fell to the ground, blood pouring from her wound. I kneeled down next to her and held her in my arms. I looked at her face, her once beautiful face, that was now so filled with worry. "Don't die Sango." I told her limb and bloody body. I needed to get her back to Kagome-sama and the others. I stood up. "I have to hurry!" I said to Kirara. Right as I moved to get on Kirara's back and save my young friend a black cloud of thick smoke surrounded us. I toppled over as the smoke filled my lungs, my breath becoming dificult. Kirara fell to the forest floor, alive but knocked out. I used the last of my strength to pull Sango under me and wrap my arms around her. 'I gotta protect Sango.' I told myself over and over. "Hold on Sango, I'm here for you, dont die!" I used my last few breaths to promise her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
~Kirara POV~  
  
Meow Meow Mreow HISS purr Meow meow meow mewww.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
~Miroku POV~  
  
When my eyes opened, I knew where I was. Naraku had captured us. I felt a warm body shift at my side. I turned around and came face to face with Sango. Her wound still not treated. 'She will doe of blood lose if the bleeding doesnt stop soon.' I thought as I took off my outter Kimono Robe. I lifted her part way up and gently and tightly warpped it around her waist. I just wanted to hold her, just hold her and tell her how I feel, what if one of us don't make it our alive. "I'll protect you always." I promised her as I put her lightly back on the stone floor. I knew is she woke up while I was holding her she wouldn't understand. I sat next to Kirara who had lost her soul to Kanna's Mirror. She still managed a mournful 'meow' in Sango's direction.   
  
'How I long to tell what lies in my heart, so deep in my heart, Sango. I dont want to hurt you so I push you away. If I were to tell you and then I should die, I would only hurt you more and I couldn't bear it.' I sighed to myself knowing it was true. We were trapped in Naraku's castle intill the others came, if they came. I couldn't do anything, even our weapons had been taken.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
~Sango POV~  
  
When I woke back up the pain was terrible. I put my hand on side. "The bleeding stopped?" I looked down at my side it was wrapped in a purple robe, "Miroku?" I started to look around. "Miroku!" I saw him leaning against some metal, silver bars. Wait bars? Where are we? I looked around again and noticed a barrier on the other side of the barrier was Naraku.  
  
"Welcome to my wonderful home, please enjoy your stay. hahaha." and then he was gone. He must have captured us.  
  
"Sango..." My heart skipped a beat when I heard it. Miroku voice! I turned around and hugged him with all the stength that I had.  
  
"Miroku, i'm sorry!" I started to cry on his shoulder. Months of emotion puring out all at once. He returned my hug and did what I needed most. He just hugged me and held me close.  
  
"Shh, Sango its okay." He patted my back. "You have nothing to be sorry for." I looked up at his face, I could tell he was hiding his true feelings deep in his heart, his soul.  
  
"Thank you Miroku, for being here for me." He lead me over to where he had been sitting before. We sat down and I gave a pet to Kirara.  
  
"You risked your life for me Sango. So think nothing of it." For the first time I looked into his eyes and saw his true self. I saw care and worry...for me.  
  
A/N: Aww isnt that sweet of Miroku. Well this was how Sango, Miroku, and Kirara got captured. Next chap up in a few days, I feel terrible while im writting this because today I came home early from school..a fever of 101. Well please review and ill try and get that next chap out as soon as I can. 


	9. The dwindling Group

A/N: Inuyasha ur the worst(my rp buddie) telling me about all my mistakes makes me feel really bad ya know! Anywayz..Inuyasha(my buddie) also says she doesnt like POV's INUYASHA CANT I DO ANYTHING RIGHT! *sigh* Poor Kagome-chan. Anywayz who cares what you think Inuyasha, I am still gona have some POVs, ooo yea that mean Point of View. And it starts out with my favorite char. KAGOME-CHAN! WOOHOO Gotta love her. And I am sorry about my typos Sango-chan(my co-writer) and I will sooner or later..Most likely this weekend cuz its Monday-almost-fix them and repost ALL the chaps with corrections and maybe a little bit of adds..Well please read how we get rid of Kouga and Kerrie..Alot of people don't seem to like Kerrie, so im softening her role..I want people to like her. Please read.  
  
Also: Okay im board with this. *turns on playback montone voice* I dont own Inuyasha. He is not mine. I mean a guy can live without a soul can't he ^-~  
  
~Kagome POV~  
  
I blushed so much, I swear I could pass as a cherry. Inuyasha had pulled me into his lap so suddenly. Kouga smirked at this. "Are you scared that she'll disappear if you let her go Dog-Turd, possieve as always." Kouga warppaed his arm around Kerrie.   
"Not that I have room to talk, but I never head Kagome agreeing." Inuyasha looked over at Kouga, he seemed to be thinking. He grinned widley at me and pulled me closer, squeesing me into him.  
  
"I didn't hear her say 'no' either did you?" He looked at Kouga smugly. 'That's enough!' I thought angerily to myself. 'They are acting as if im not even here.'  
  
"Inuyasha! Kouga!" I raised my voice slightly..okay maybe a lot. Inuyasha's grip loosened a little when he heard we yell. "Its not that I mind really, what Inuyasha is doing, but you guys have been talking as if Im not even here." I bowed my head and let my bangs fall down to cover my eyes. 'Time for the big guns.' I smiled secretly to myself and began to cry.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said leaning over to try and confirm it. "Oh, shit she's crying."  
Once again I let a secret smile grace my lips. 'Worked!' I giggled to myself. Inuyasha grabbed my waist and turned me around. I blushed a dark crimson red. 'I wasn't expecting this-from cherry to starwberry in record time-shall we go for tomato' I mused to myself. I was now facing Inuyasha, but was still in his lap. 'Ahh!, How wrong this must look!' I cried to myself.  
  
"Kagome don't cry." Inuyasha said looking into my eyes.  
  
"Oi, Shouldn't we look for Sango and Miroku?" Shippo asked, popping up between us.  
'Kuso, that kistune ruined...' Inuyasha thought bitterly.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
~Author POV~  
  
Somewhere deep in a dark, dank, creepy castle sat an evil, gross, man with tanagled and slimy black hair. "Kagura." He said simply and a women with blood red eyes, a fan, and a feather in her pulled up hair, entered the room.  
  
"Hai, Naraku-dono(Yes, Master Naraku)" Kagura said boringly.  
  
"As you know we have captured the exterminator, Monk, and firecat." Naraku barely looked up from the mezmorising Shikon no Tama.  
  
"I think they go by Sango, Miroku, and Kirara, dono(master)." She knew he didn't care but she hated with such a passion if he didn't hold her heart she would kill him right there.  
  
"That doesn't matter, Kagura. I want you to get that wolf and Youkai Miko." Kagura opened her fan and grinned devilishly.  
  
"Hai, I will bring them and put them with the others." A gust of wind and she disappeared.  
  
"Soon I shall conquer all!" Naraku laughed to the emptyness around him.  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
~Back with the Inuyasha group~  
  
Kagome got up from Inuyasha's lap leaving a blushing and angry hanyou. Grumbling and mumbling something about annoying kitsunes, he too got up. "I guess we should look for Sango and Miroku." Kagome said picking up Shippo.  
  
"Oi, Kagome-chan, I think they went into those woods." Kerrie said pointing to where Sango and Miroku disappeared on Kirara before.  
  
"Lets go then." Kagome said walking up to Kerrie.  
  
"Hai!" Kerrie nodded and then they took off running towards the woods.  
  
"Kagome! Kerrie!" Inuyasha and Kouga after the shrinking forms of the girls. "So you think we should go after 'em, Inuyasha?" Kouga said crossing his arms across his chest. "Guess so." Inuyasha said starting to walk after Kagome. Kouga followed.  
  
"Seems like you and Kagome are having some troubles in your relationship." Kouga smirked.  
  
"We are NOT having problems, and besides we don't even have a 'real relationship'." Inuyasha said picking up his pace.   
  
"Thats 'cuz you dont commit just to her mutt." Kouga said as he ran past Inuyasha. Inuyasha flinced and then glared at Kouga's back and caught up with him. He choose not to say anything else, as it may incrimanate him more. When they caught up with the girls and Shippo. Kouga ran up behind Kerrie and rapped his arms around her waist, he walked behind her. Kagome smiled sadly at them. 'Why can't Inuyasha be sweet like that?' kagome thought and sighed when Inuyasha showed up, he didn't hug her or say 'hello' but he did glance at her and walk beside her, like normal. This brought a smile to Kagome's face, which forced a grin(a real one) onto Inuyasha's face. Their happy moment though was very short lived as a gust of wind stopped them all in their tracks.  
  
"Kagura!" Inuyasha sneered pulling out and transforming Tessigua. Kagura gave Inuyasha a disgusted look and opened her fan. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome.  
  
"Stay back Kagome." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Im not here for you, don't waist my time!" Kagura hissed flicking her fan sending a gust of sharp wind at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *Pause* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
Shippo: You always forgetting to say im there! I feel so unimportant.  
Author: Err..Gomen Shippo-chan.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *Back to story* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
...Kagura said flicking her fan and sending a gust of sharp wind at Kagome, Inuyasha, and SHIPPO! This sent the THREE of them flying into the air. Inuyasha managed to right himself and land roughly on his feet. Kagome on the other hand, not having any Hanyou grace landed hard on her back, flipping over feet over head and sliding into a tree, which was a few painful feet from where she first hit ground. When Kagome met the tree, she became unconscious. Kaglme had instenctivly tightened her grip on Shippo to protect him, mothely instinct you could say. She succeed in keeping Shippo safe, at cost to herself.  
  
"Kagome! Wake up!" Shippo said jumping out of her grasp and to her side. He looked at her closed eyes and tassled her. "Kagome, risked herself for me?" Shippo thought and sat down next to Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha called despertaly as he ran up to find her still body and a worried Kitsune cub.  
  
"Inuyasha? Is Kagome dead?" He said tears welling up in his big eyes. Inuyasha smacked Shippo over the head angrily, but out of worry.  
  
"She isn't dead, BAKA, she is just knocked out" Inuyasha conforted Shippo as best he could(gotta keep up the tough guy look ya know). He took off his Kimono top and layed it on Kagome. He then sat Indian style beside her. He looked at her face, deep in tought before he spoke. "We can't help Kouga and Kerrie, Kagura has made some sort of wind tunnel keeping us out, Kuso, this must be part of his plan, to seperate us one-by-one, Shippo" Inuyasha kicked himself mentally for letting Sango and Miroku go off alone. Shippo layed mournfully on Kagome's chest, her steady heartbeat the only thing ensuring him she was alive. Soon he drifted to sleep only caring that Kagome was safe..for now. Inuyasha say gloomily. He didn't know what to do. Just that he needed to protect Kagome. He looked over to her and became transfixed on the slow rise and fall of her chest.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
~Kouga POV~  
  
That witch Kagura who killed my wolves is back again and now she's hurt Kagome! She is even after my Kerrie. That damned fan of hers surrounded us in some powerful winds. To high for my to jump out with Kerrie, and to thick to try and jump threw. "I have to kill you and revenge my wolves." I spat reading my self to run at Kagura.  
  
"Kouga wait!!! I'll get her with my Hana no juku attack." Kerrie told me while she pulled off a petal from her flower, which instantly gre back. I stopped running and looked at Kerrie curiously. 'I've never seen her attacks before and I have always wanted to know.' I thought.  
  
"Okay Kerrie go!" I told her supportingly. 'Thats the petals Naraku warned me about.' Kagura thought. Kerrie raised her hand and extended it, holding the petal at eye level. She curved her lips and blew the petal from her fingers.  
  
"Hana no Juku." She called out the name of her attack and the petal turned to a fine misty powder, heading straight to Kagura. Kagura in response raised her fan. She shot a violent gust of wind at Kerrie. My Kerrie. Kerrie screamed in pain, a blood cruddling scream.  
  
"KERRIE!" I called to her as she stumpled back and feel to her knees.  
  
"Dirty trick, using my own attack against me," She puffed and feel over, deep sleep washing over her body. I turned to face Kagura, growling.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
~Author POV~  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and transformed Tessigua whenn he heard Kerrie's deathly scream. He was about to run off and investigate when he remembered Kagome. He turned around and looked at Kagome. For a spilt second worry and care could be seen in his eyes, but once he blinked it was gone; replaced with courage and determination. "Shippo-chan? Kagome said weakly. Shippo jumped up and stared at the young Miko's face. Her eyes were still closed.  
  
"Kagome are you awake?" Inuyasha asked jumping down next to Kagome.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
~Kouga POV~  
  
Kagura turned towards me. "What an inexperinced fighter." She smirked at the sleeping Kerrie. "Hmm, now to take care of you." She tapped her fan to her temple. "I don't want you dead. No not yet." She opened her fan and pointed it at me. "Yes, that should work."  
  
"You bitch, im going to kill you someday." I snarled and glared at her.  
  
"Lets rap this up, hmm, I'm a very busy women ya know." She opened her fan all the way and snapped it shut sending three rings of wind towards me. I tried to dodge, but there was no where to go.  
  
"Ksuo!" I yelped when the rings hit me. One going around my ankles, the other around my waist snapping down and tighting my hands to my body. The third one slipped up around my upper part of my legs.  
  
"Very good, your being such a good sport, shall we go now?" Kagura said to me I tired to get free. She pulled out one if those feathers and Kerrie, her, and myself where flying through the air.  
  
~*Time Pass*~  
  
We got to a barrier which opened slightly and she flew in. We where put in a cage thing, where my bondings disappeared. Sango and Miroku ran up to us, we told them how we got captured. They asked us how the rest of the group was, and I told them what I knew about what Kagura did, but after that I told them the trust that I didn't know. Sango sighed in semi-relief.  
  
"Atleast we are all." She said as we tried to wake up Kerrie.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome-sama, will be okay, they have eachother. Inuyasha will protect Kagome, and Kagome will Inuyasha. Just as always, don't worry about them Sango. They will come for us, I know it." Miroku said wisley  
  
  
A/N: It sorta took me a while to write this, but I have been writing in studyhall. I sorta wrote part/most of this fic on an Inuyasha high, cuz I just got ep 96 a few days ago and it had the 4th beginning theme song I was SOOOOO happy. Ep 96 was the best, and for Sesshomaru fans, he is in it alot. The new theme is called 'Grip' and its really cool. Please review. Next chappie is How we get rid of Inuyasha-wahhh sorry but I have to. This is also my biggest chap 2 date. WOW!  
~Kagome-chan~ 


	10. Life's Lesson Ramen is hot!

A/N: I am so sorry its been so long, but I have been finding less and less time to write, but I promise after this chap, the next chap is already writen, and its the big fight lol..And also because of my own stupidty I lost chap 10 and had to find it...hehe. Okay well please enjoy^-~..O and Keichan its good to have you writing again. O yea, I may have to make this chap into 2 parts..As I added some fluff and pointless stuff that sorta is important..if that makes any sense.  
Also: Inuyasha is not mine, I do not own the chars..but the idea for this story came from my own lil noodle. Well onto CHAP 10!!!!!!!! Its also my v-day chap, with a lil bit of fluff to celebrate..  
~Author POV~Just Like my other chaps~  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo stared at Kagome, she had something but she looked to be knocked out still. "Please Kagome wake up." Shippo pleaded curling around Kagome's arm. Inuyasha watched Shippo and Kagomem his ears drooped and flatened sadly against his head. 'She is hurt and its my fault, I should have caught or something.' He thought as he shifted his gaze to where Kouga, Kerrie, and Kagura had been before.   
  
"Kuso, gone, Naraku must have told Kagura to capture them." He said bitterly to himself.   
  
"It's not your fault Inuyasha." Kagome said gently. Inuyasha spun around looking at Kagome intensly.  
  
"Kagome?!?" Inuyasha moved over to her and looked closely at her face, Kagome fluttered her eyes open slowly and blinked them a few times. She smiled slightly at Inuyasha. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked her not breaking the eyes contact they had.  
  
"Hai, just a bad head ache." Kagome said up slowly not noticing Shippo. He rolled over and shot up.  
  
"Kagome! Your! Okay!" Shippo bounced joyfully. Kagome smiled and nodded. She looked around and sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha? Kouga and Kerrie are really?" She looked at him and waited. Hoping she was wrong.  
  
"Captured by Kagura." He said flatly.  
  
"Oh." Kagome said trying to stand up.  
  
"Kagome don't get up its late so we will stay here tonight." Inuyasha yawned and layed down on a fallen tree, that was near Shippo and Kagome. "Go to sleep." He said and rolled over. Kagome sighed again. She looked at the ground where she was expected to sleep. 'Looks so unconfortable.' She thought sadly. 'and cold.' She finished her thought shivering. She looked over at Inuyasha, there was just enough space by his feet for her to sleep. 'He's gonna kill me if I do that..Oh well its too cold not to.' She knew Inuyasha wouldn't like being so close. He hadn't admitted to himself yet if he loved her, like she had admitted to loving him. But it would keep her warm and safer and that was worth Inuyasha's wrath. 'Its almost like we where a couple, snuggling together to keep warm. But yet so far from it.' She giggled sliently at that thought.  
  
Kagome climbed up onto the bottom of the tree and layed down against Inuyasha's feet. SHe layed her head down on his thigh, yawned slightly. 'I feel so safe.' She thought happily before drifting off into peaceful sleep. Inuyasha stiffened when Kagome climbed up next to him, but relaxed when she feel asleep. He blushed at their closeness.  
  
'What's she doing?' He asked his thoughts. He bent his head down slightly and looked at her. 'so peaceful, and . . . beautiful?' The last thought nearly knocked him off the tree. 'Kagome beatiful? More than Kikyo?' Inuyasha's 'deep' thoughts where interrupted when a certain lonely and cold kitsune jumped onto his side.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Shippo looked at him curiously. "What's Kagome doing?" He looked back and forth between the two.  
  
"Sleeping I guess,.. and don't wake her up" He glared at SHippo who had started moving towards Kagome.  
  
"Fine!" Shippo said gloomily. He tiptoed up to Inuyasha and sat facing him. "Inuyasha, after the Shikon no Tama is completed..." Shippo looked into the stars.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome's neck which had the small piece of Shikon they had.  
  
"Will Kagome leave?" Shippo asked never turning from the stars. Inuyasha shifted unconfortably when Shippo asked him. This thought always naged him lately.  
  
"I hope not, now go to sleep." Inuyasha closed his eyes and let his mind wonder. 'Does Kagome even have a reason to stay with me?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
~*~*~Inuyasha's thoughts/dreams/memorys~*~*~  
  
Kagome was running, from him. She had just unsealed him and now he was trying to kill her..He remembered when Kagome got her 'sit' power. When they fought Sesshomaru, how he promised to protect her and Tessigua started working. He thought of meeting Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, Sango, and the 'new' Kikyo, Kouga and Kerrie.   
  
He remembered the happy moments, the things he would never forget, Kagome had cried for him, always been their..But he didn't always return the favor. He thought about the first time he looked at Kagome and saw Kagome, not Kikyo. Their first hug, the first time they held hands, and now her sleeping at his feet. But he also remembered all the time he had been sat, each time a valid reason for it.   
  
All the time he had been rude or mean where equal or more then the time he was nice. This hit him hard for the first time. Through all of it Kagome stayed, she didn't have to..why?  
  
~End of thoughts/dreams/memorys~  
  
Inuyasha sighed. 'She really has no reason to stay, but I hope she does.' He feel into an uneasy, light sleep with that finally thought. Shippo started to fall asleep. "I know Kagome won't leave us. I know it." He told himself aloud and fell into a childish dream. He fell soundly into sleep against Inuyasha's side. The night passed by quickly for the three, but unknown to them a silent figure was watching.  
  
A thoughtful, but yet a cold expression. 'Inuyasha's life is mine, my reincarnation shall not stand in the way.' She promised herself mentally. She turned and walked away. Her dark ponytail following behind her. The wind blowing about her loose fitting Miko's robes. A few insect youkai showed up. Added a soul to her body and then carried her away into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~Naraku's Castle~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku was looking into Kanna's Mirror. "Kikyo, hmm?" 'maybe I can use Kikyo to capture Inuyasha.' He planned mentally. "Enough Kanna." He motioned with his hand to the door. "Tell Kagura tp go check up on our 'guests'" He smiled evily and Kanna left the room. She walked around the quiet castle intil she found Kagura.  
  
"Kagura...Naraku-dono says to check up on the prisoners." Kanna said blandly and Kagura turned around and nodded. She walked outside leaving Kanna alone. She apporached the dome shaped barrier and looked at it occupents.  
  
"Yo." She said simpily and the five turned and glared at her.  
  
"Kagura!" Kouga sneered.  
  
"Be quiet, Im not fighting ANY of YOU. She looked at them all. Kerrie was once again awake, Sango still wrapped in Miroku's outter purple robes, Kirara was in her large size; soulless. "No worries, my friends, soon Inuyasha will be here, and that Kagome shall die, and all of you shall watch. Then you will die at the hands of eachother, all to defile the Shikon No Tama." She laughed evily and walked away. Only to come face to face with Naraku and Kikyo . . .talking to..Naraku? She stood puzzled looking at the Kikyo and Naraku which had no aura and the Naraku who did.  
  
"Kagura these are just my puppet's it is how we shall capture Inuyasha." The real, the one with the aura, Naraku spoke. He turned to his puppets. "You know what you are going to do?" He asked them and they nodded. "Good now get out there and DON'T come back intil its done!" Naraku told them and disappeared. The puppets walked off into the dark. Kagura blinked confused.   
  
'Oh Well, not my bussiness.' She thought and went inside the castle. Miroku, Kouga, and the others sat gloomily trying to fall asleep. Sango had been so depressed she turned to Miroku who surprisenly behaved himself...sorta. Kouga smirked.  
  
"Just wait intil she wakes up." He pointed at Sango who had fallen asleep in Miroku's lap. Miroku laughed nervously.  
  
"Well she doesn't have Hiraikotsu atleast." Miroku patted Sango's butt...did I say he was behaving? Gotcha! So lets just say when Sango woke up, Miroku looked like a young child, who had used their Mom's blush just a little too much. And the shape of the color looked oddly like Sango's hands. ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Inuyasha and Co.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*****************************-Well whats left-**********************************  
  
The sun was just beginning to rise and shine on the sleeping trio, and what a weird group. A young Miko from the 'present' or the 'future'. A baby orphan fox, and a short-tempered half human, half dog youkai.  
  
Kagome turned her head into Inuyasha's stomach trying to keep the sun out of her eyes. Shippo rolled over and off the fallen tree they had all been on. "OOF". Shippo 'oofed' when he landed on the cold ground. He tried to quiet his laugh that started when he sttod up and saw Kagome, face hidden in Inuyasha's stomach. Of course try as he might Inuyasha heard him. His ears twitched slightly and he opened one eye. He saw Shippo laughing and instantly became aware of the weight on his stomach. Inuyasha slowly opened his other eye and Shippo quickly shut up.  
  
"Whats so funny Shippo?" As if Inuyasha didn't have an idea.  
  
"Kag..Kagome..hahaha." Was all Shippo could get out. Inuyasha sat up a little and blushes lightly. Shippo burst out laughing. Inuyasha tried to get up without waking Kagome.  
  
"I don't wanna get up yet..AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Kagome relized where she was. "Ahh, how did I get up near your stomach, ahh, I was by your feet when I went to sleep." Kagome blushed furiously and quickly pulled away from Inuyasha tripped and stumbling a little. "Im so sorry Inuyasha, gomen gomen gomen!" Kagome tried to balance herself. Inuyasha just stared blankly at her reaction.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha stated and crossed his arms over his chest(he had stood up after Kagome). Shippo stopped laughing and hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"'Morning Kagome!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning SHippo-chan." Kagome smiled. "Hungry?" She asked walking to her backpack.  
  
"Uh huh!" Shippo nodded dramitcally. Kagome laughed and looked around.  
  
"We need fire wood, come on Shippo-chan." Kagome started walking into the woods.  
  
"Kagome, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked jumping in front of her and Shippo.  
  
"We need fire wood for me to cook." She said stepping arund Inuyasha. "Be back Inuyasha." Kagome waved over her head.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled impaitently.  
  
"And don't follow us either." Kagome disappreared with Shippo. Inuyasha 'huffed' and sat down to wait for them to return. About 15 minutes later Kagome and Shippo came back to the small clearing. "It took you long enough." Inuyasha tapped his toe in annoyance.  
  
"Why? Miss me Inuyasha?" Kagome teased as she boiled the Ramen. Inuyasha looked away.  
  
"Of course not who..who'd miss you!" Inuyasha stammered. Kagome laughed and handed Shippo a blow of Ramen.  
  
"Oh it looks so good Kagome!" Shippo said in between mouthfuls. 'Don't I get any?!?' Inuyasha pouted to himself.  
  
"Keh!" and pouted turning away. Kagome made another bowl of Ramen and secretly filled a 3rd.  
  
"Kag.." Shippo started but stopped when Kagome placed her finger over her lips signaling his to 'shh'. She picked up both bowls and walked up to Inuyasha. His ears twisted back and listened as she walked up. Kagome smiled as they twitched slightly, she always has had a soft spot for his ears.  
  
"Inuyasha re you hungry?" Kagome asked stepping in front of Inuyasha and holding out a bowl.  
  
"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha said but took the bowl from her and sat down on the ground. Kagome smiled and did the same..minus the 'feh whatever'.  
  
"Inuyasha i'm worried about everyone. Sango, Miroku, Kerrie, Kouga, and Kirara. And of course you and Shippo-chan." Kagome said slowly stirring around her Ramen. A billion thoughts went through Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Kagome, I'll protect you and Shippo, and we will get everyone else, promise." He took another bite of his breakfast. **SPLASH-AHH** "HOT!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelped. Kagome had put down her bowl of Ramen and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha embracing him in a tight hug. She had done this so quickly and unexpectedly he dropped his bowl in his lap.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha! I trust you!" Kagome squeezed Inuyasha. As much as Inuyasha enjoyed the hug..RAMEN IS HOT!  
  
"Erm..Kagome? Hot.." Inuyasha pointed to his lap. Kagome blushed and sat up.  
  
"Oh gomen Inuyasha." Kagome picked up Inuyasha's now empty bowl and her bowl. Inuyasha cleaned off the rest of the Ramen.  
  
"Inuyasha hurry up, we can't make our friends wait forever." Kagome called and her and Shippo waited.  
  
"Im coming and that wimpy wolf ISN'T my friend." Inuyasha came out arms crossed..so typical..  
  
"Okay Inuyasha let's go!" Kagome said and her and Shippo started walking deeper into the woods.  
  
"Feh!" But followed anyways. Shippo sat happily on Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha walked next to Kagome. Inuyasha sniffed and suddenly stopped.  
  
"Inuyasha? Whats wrong?" Kagome looked at him curioulsy.  
  
Naraku and..." He paused and looked at Kagome.  
  
"And who?" Kagome stepped up and looked into Inuyasha's eyes. He looked away slightly and Kagome gasped, hurt. "I see Inuyasha, do as you want." She looked away.  
  
"Kagome...I..." Inuyasha was torn.  
  
"Just go...I understand, SO GO!" Kagome sat down on a rock. Kikyo's scream rang threw the trees. Kagome sighed. She had been right.  
  
"Kagome wait here I'll come back, I promise." He turned to walk away.   
  
"Im a big girl now, don't worry about me." Kagome nearly cried, but she choked back the tears.  
  
"I'll come back for you Kagome!" Inuyasha promised and jumped towards where Kikyo's scream still echoed. 'I will go back for Kagome..I just can't leave Kikyo.' He thought.  
  
Inuyasha came upon the scene of Kikyo fighting Naraku. Inuyasha pulled out Tessigua and fought against Naraku...  
  
Back where Kagome was, she waited patiently. "Kagome are you sure he is coming back?" Shippo asked worriedly.  
  
"I hope so Shippo-chan, I hope so." Kagome tried to smile for her young friend, but couldn't manage it. 'Inuyasha will come back, he promised' Kagome reasurred herself.  
  
But Inuyasha didn't come back.  
  
A/N: Wasn't that exciting? Sorry it took so long, but this is an extra long chap, with a little bit of Kagome/Inuyasha for v-day..not much cuz this story isnt really a fluffy fic..THIS IS MY BIGGEST CHAP WOWS. But the next chap is BIGGER! Its already writen. Thanks to all my reviewers, cuz this chap is big enough already I cant mention you sorry. Please review.  
  
~Kagome-chan~ 


	11. The Battle

A/N: This is gonna be a pretty long chap. I hope no one minds that I had a few short chaps leading up to this. Well enjoy. And if you are a fan of Naraku, one your completely and tottaly messed up and two, stop reading my fic. This is sorta Kagome's memory at the beginning since we already know everyone has been captured including Inuyasha she is just sorta remembering it. But then when Naraku aprears its back to normal time..I think it explains itself.  
  
Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Kerrie, and Kirara had been kidnapped. Kouga tricked by Kagura. Sango by Kohaku, Miroku by trying to save Sango. Kerrie by her own sleeping spell. Kirara was knocked out and then her soul stolen by Kanna. So for a while it had just been Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo. They had been searching for there friends. Who had been captured one at a time. "Inuyasha do you think everyone is okay?" Kagome was standing next to Inuyasha, Shippo on her shoulder.   
  
"Don't worry Kagome, I'll get them back and protect you and Shippo." Inuyasha had sounded so confident, so sure. Kagome let a few tears run down her cheeks when she remembered what Inuyasha had told her.  
  
"INUYASHA, why NOW when I need you most!" she started crying. Shippo tried to calm her down. Inuyasha had been tricked by one of Naraku's puppets killing 'Kikyo' who also turned out to be a puppet.. He had told Kagome to wait and that he would be back. She waited but Inuyasha hadn't come back. She even went to where Inuyasha had fought the fake Naraku and Kikyo. Inuyasha wasn't there. 'Did he die?!?' Kagome started crying harder at her thought. She weeped sadly intil her skirt intil a cold uncaring voice stopped her.  
  
"Now now, Don't cry. Your friends are all alive....for now." Naraku taunted appearing in front of Kagome. Kagome sneered and readied an arrow to Naraku's face. Naraku almost laughed. "You want to fight me, very well then. But not here, o no. Let us fight at me castle where all your friends can watch you die!" He said bitterly. He pointed down a narrow and dark path, laughed evily and disappeared.  
  
Kagome never put her bow away as her and Shippo stared walking down the path. "Kagome do we really have to go?" Shippo asked hiding behind Kagome's hair.  
  
"For all the time, Inuyasha and everyone have saved me. I owe them, I will defeat Naraku and save everyone." Kagome eyes looked very determined and Shippo didnt press the question further. Kagome faultered thinking about Inuyasha, he had left her for Kikyo. Let her to fend for herself. Broke his promise. Yet she still loved him, and wanted to save him. A scream was heard followed by Sango and Inuyasha's voice(A/N: Sango screamed cuz she woke up lol). "SANGO-CHAN!" Kagome yelled running as fast as she could. *Swoosh; smash* She fired an arrow at Naraku's barrier which was stopping her from saving her friends. When the barrier fell she almost cried tears of joy at what she saw. All her friends, alive. She ran to their prison.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Kouga-kun, Kerrie-chan, Kirara!" She yelled their names out as she looked them over. "Are you all okay?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"We are fine Kagome-sama, but Inuyasha has been swearing about a broken promise since he got here." Miroku said questionly. Kagome didn't have time to answer as a cold gust of wind knocked her to the ground. Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna appeared all smiling evily.  
  
"Ready for our battle Miko?" Naraku gloated. "I have aloud you to have your friends, if you wish to say goodbye, before you die in front of their eyes." He laughed cruely. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kuso, I broke my promise and now I can't even help or protect her!!' Inuyash growled to himself.  
  
"I won't let her do this alone!...I promised!" Inuyasha yelled trying to break free of his barrier.  
  
"Inuyasha, who and what have you promised, please share." Naraku asked sneakily. Inuyasha glared.  
  
"Kagome, I promised Kagome I would protect her and get everyone bak, but I didn't and its my fault, Naraku you Bastard!" Inuyasha glared and Naraku glared back. Kagome took this advangtage and shoot an arrow at Naraku hitting him in the arm where some of his youkai died.  
  
"Bitch!" Naraku yelped as the purple light faded. "You will pay dearly for that!"  
  
"Naraku, you will fight me, and I will win. And save my friends!" Kagome shot another arrow just hitting him but not doing much damage. Naraku hissed and shot a clawed hand thing at Kagome knocking her forcefully to the ground, ripping her cloths and causing many wounds.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled trying to free himself once again.  
  
"Seems she is dead, with one attack..I thought she was stronger than that, ne Inuyasha?" Naraku laughed as he walked over to the seemlying dead Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome wake up I need you KAGOME!!!" Shippo yelled and cried at her side.  
  
"Move runt." Naraku growled and threw Shippo across the yard to the barrier everyone was trapped in. Naraku leaned over Kagome. "So sad Inuyasha" he put his hand under Kagome's chin and lifted it to his face. "Shame you let another love of yours die, to my hands." He turned to laugh at Inuyasha's horrifed face.  
  
"Kagome can't be. Its all my fault. Kagome! Kagome!! KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled hopeless. He failed the one thing he had ever meant to do. Protect Kagome. Inuyasha's voice flew through Kagome's head and her eyes opened quickly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She reached for her arrow's and bow. "INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I DON'T WANNA DIE! NOT WITHOUT YOU; ALONE, AND TO NARAKU. NNOOO!" She yelled, her whole body glowing with pink purple light. Naraku spun around as the light surrouned them.  
  
"Cant be, she is dead!" He backed up slightly but then wailed in pain. Time seemed to freeze and all that could be heard was Kagome, yelling for Inuyasha and her other friends, and Naraku's screams of agony. An extra bright light filled the entire castle. One last blood curdling scream from Kagome and Naraku and the light faded.  
  
All was quiet, the barrier around The Group faded along with the bars. The light died down completly revealing a still Kagome and a still Naraku, the only difference between the two was the arrow in Naraku's heart(A/N: Does he even have one?).  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran to her and craddled her in his arms. "Kagome im sorry, but your alive, im glad." He told her bruised form. Inuyasha turned to Miroku and Sango who were checking Naraku. "Is he?" Inuyasha paused.  
  
"Dead." Miroku finished the sentence.  
  
"Kanna, return the cats soul." Kagura motioned to the souless Youkai.  
  
"Kagura, why?" Kanna said, but did it anyways.  
  
"Because, Naraku is dead and now im free." Kagura threw the shikon shard Naraku had and everyone's weapons at Inuyasha's feet. "Im sure you where wanting that, when she wakes up, tell her thanks, I have always wanted to be free." And with that Kagura flew off into the distance. Everyone stood in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"SISTER!" A young boy came running yup.  
  
"Ko...Kohaku?" Sango looked surprised. Kohaku ran up and hugged Sango.  
  
"Sister i've missed you so much!" He hugged her tightly.  
  
"He remembers Sango now, Miroku?" Inuyasha looked on at Sango and Kohaku.  
  
"Yes, it seems Naraku's curse was broken by Kagome-sama. Poor Kagome-sama." He added wisley, picking up the conconcious Shippo.  
  
"Let's go back everyone, rest and heal." Kouga stood next to Inuyasha and took Kagome's hand, much to Inuyasha's dislike. "She put her life up for you Inuyasha, Kagome saved us all." Kouga said and they started walking away. They made sure to get the Shikon Shard and their Weapons. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kirara, Kerrie, Kouga, Shippo, and Kanna.(A/N: My what a big group). all walked back to a hut to rest. They had put the Shikon Shard in Kagome's hands to purify it of Naraku's evil. Inuyasha, just to be sure had used a few Kazu no Kizu's and Tetsusigua on Naraku. Miroku sealed him, they burnt him and buried him..deep..deep in the ground. To rot where he should be.   
  
Back at the hut, Inuyasha had put Kagome on a mat and covered her with his kimono top. Worry and regret writen all over his eyes as he studied her many brusies and cuts. Miroku layed Shippo down to Kagome, for Shippo's comfort. Sango had sat in a corner with a normal sized Kirara on her lap. Kohaku by her side. Kanna just stood there. Kouga and Kerrie had sat down at the base of the door.   
  
Inuyasha had no idea how to treat Kagome with her medicenes. But Miroku did. "Inuyasha I know how to treat her, she told Sango and I once." Miroku opened Kagome's First~Aid Kit.  
  
"Can't Sango do it, you have to touch her to treat her." Inuyasha pushed Miroku away.  
  
"Sango can't she had her wounds to treat." Miroku pushed passed Inuyasha and pulled the cover off of Kagome, revealing Kagome, her cloths ripped and covered in blood.  
  
"Move!" Kerrie sttod up and walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Kerrie what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, standing protectively in front of Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, look at her, if you don't let me heal her she'll die..do you want that?" Kerrie said pointing at Kagome. Her condition was getting worse. She was sweating and lossing alot of blood.   
  
"What are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked worriedly eyeing Kagome, but moving out of Kerrie's way.  
  
"I'll use my KufunChiyu(Pollen Heal)." Kerrie said pulling her flower out of her hair, she shook the flower gentley knocking some of the blue pollen into her hand. She mixed it with water and opened Kagome's mouth. She poured it in slowly into Kagome's mouth. "KufunChiyu.." Kerrie said slowly as a glow like a bolt of lighting went threw Kagome's frail body.   
  
"GYAHH!" Kagome coughed trying to sit up.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha looked so relived. he watched Kagome for a minute, a slight smile on his lips. It was like magic, all of Kagome's wounds healed in an instant.  
  
"What Happened?" Kagome asked looking at her drying blood, but no wounds.  
  
"I healed you with my KufunChiyu, it contains my youkai healing power, when I mixed it with your blood it healed you..also now that my blood is in your bloodstream, you will heal about as fast as a Hanyou, or Inuyasha would." Kerrie said walking away.  
  
"Thank you Kerrie-chan." Kagome said sitting up. Kerrie frowned and turned back to Kagome.  
  
"Only because Inuyasha needs you, of course I mean for his secret that he needs to solve." Kerrie added the second part on noticing their blushes. She sat down next to Kouga and mumbled something about childish people not admitting things.   
  
"Kagome-sama..." A young voice spoke behind her. Kagome spun her head around instantly reconginzing the voice.  
  
"Kohaku..?" Kagome gave them all the look 'don't mess with me, I almost just died ya know.' Sango smiled happily, but yet worriedly.  
  
"When you killed Naraku, Kohakus curse was lifted." Sango informed her. Kagome just blinked.  
  
"I..me..I killed Naraku?" Inuyasha put his hands on Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"You don't remember Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worridely.  
  
"Well I do, but I didn't that killed him.. Miroku-sama can you come over here a minute?" Kagome looked at Miroku who grinned and walked over.  
  
"Of course Kagome-sama." Miroku sat down dangerously close to Kagome. Kagome took Miroku's cursed hand in her own. Getting a hentaish grin from Miroku, a semi-glare from Sango, and a look of disblief from Inuyasha. Kagome started taking off the beaded seal. Everyone flinced.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing, it will suck us all up.." Inuyasha said baking up a little bit.  
  
"Well it could. But it shouldn't, Naraku is dead correct? Then the curse should be gone." SHe finished upwrapping the the beads and turned Miroku's hand over, genetly rubbing her fingers on Miroku's palm.  
  
"It..its gone!" Sango said amazed. Kagome half smiled and turned to face the group.  
  
"Miroku, your curse is gone, Sango Kohaku is back, Kouga your wolves are revenged.." Kagome looked at everyone in turn, they all nodded in response. She paused when she relized who came next. "..and Inuyasha, Kikyo's death was revenged also." She didn't look at Inuyasha when she said this, but to the large Shikon Shard for Naraku and her three little Shards. She held them all in her hand, prayed and they combined into one almost complete Shard.  
  
"Kouga-kun, please your shards so we can finally get this complete and destroyed, or however we shall use it." Kagome sadly smiled and held out her hand. Kouga sighed but pulled his shards out and handed them to Kagome. Kagome again fused them back into the larger shard. "So thats 2 from Kouga, the big one from Naraku and my three." She smiled again at their progress. Sango cringed.  
  
'Kohaku should be dead.' she thought.  
  
"Sango, Kohaku has the shard we need." Inuyasha looked at his back as he spoke.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.  
  
"It's okay I understand, Kagome-sama." Kohaku said slowly.  
  
"Kohaku! but you will die!" Sango said terrified.  
  
"Not if he has a living soul." Miroku said skeptically.  
  
"Souls?" Kanna asked standing up. "Does he need a soul?" Kanna turned her mirror and a bluish cloud flew out of the mirror towards Kohaku.  
  
"Kohaku!" Sango screamed as the cloud hit Kohaku and entered his body.  
  
"Okay, he has a soul now." Kanna said dryly returning to her bored sitting position.  
  
"Kanna, will that work?" Kagome asked her.  
  
"Yes, Naraku said that was the way and.." She paused.  
  
"..and what!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"AND a Miko must her powers with the soul to make it alive again." Kanna blinked. "Kagome put your hands on Kohaku's shoulders and think hard about him living." Kanna's voice was very unemotional but still demanding.  
  
"Sango-chan?" Kagome looked to her friend.  
  
"Go ahead Kagome-chan, there isnt anything to lose." Sango said and nodded. Kagome nodded a reply and did like Kanna had told her. A few seconds with nothing happening worried everyone in the room. Suddenly Kagome's hands started to glow and a light when all through Kohaku's body. The Shikon Shard fell out of his back and layed glowing on the floor. Kagome released her hands and passed out, Inuyasha caught her and held her in his arms for a minute.  
  
"Kohaku?" Sango looked at her brother. "Is that you?" Kohaku looked at Sango and smiled.  
  
"Sister, im alive?!?" Kohaku asked curiously. Miroku bent down and picked up the Shikon Shard.  
  
"It seems that way, but what happened to Kagome-sama?" Miroku looked at Kanna, since she told her to do it.  
  
"She should be fine, she is still a training Miko, Killing Naraku was luck, or pure skill, neither I am sure of, but she used to much power in to short a time, let her rest." Kanna walked to the door of the hut. "I will return with Kagura." She said simply and disappeared.  
  
Kohaku and Sango talked about their father and friends, and the things Sango had faced in the few months they had been apart. Inuyasha could have sworn Sango said something about falling in love with a Monk or something, but he didn't want to bring it up. Soon though Miroku, Kouga, and Kerrie joined their conversation.  
  
Inuyasha had moved into the corner and had layed Kagome on his lap. He layed his hand across her stomach and held her close. Kagomes eyes fluttered opened slowly. Her brown eyes locking with Inuyasha's gold ones. "Kagome?.?." Inuyasha unconsiouly hugged her closer.  
  
"Inuyasha, did Kohaku live?" Kagome rubbed her eyes. 'Darn she looks cute when she wakes up. No I did not just think that.' Inuyasha agrued mentally with himself. Is that unhealty? O well doesnt matter.  
  
"Yes Kagome, now rest." Inuyasha rubbed his finger genetly down her cheek, minding his claws. She smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling into Inuyasha's warmth. "Thank you Kagome." Inuyasha watched her peaceful face and the rise and fall over her chest, told him she had fallen back to sleep.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kerrie spoke quietly.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha looked up.  
  
"You know what, Naraku's dead and when that girl wakes up and combines the last few shikon shards the Shikon no Tama will be complete again." Kerrie had moved towards Inuyasha so they could talk quietly.  
  
"What do you mean last 'few' I thought these where the last two." Inuyasha pointed at the one Kerrie had and the one Miroku had layed next to Kagome, from Kohaku.  
  
"Kikyo has a shard, that a dying man gave her. You gott get that shard from her." Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
"Kikyo...Kikyo..has a shard?" Inuyasha blinked processing the information. Kagome streched and opened her eyes.  
  
"Well Kerrie-chan where is Kikyo?" Kagome sat up in Inuyasha's lap. She waited for Kerrie to answer and binded Kohaku's shards to the others. Inuyasha wrapped his hands around Kagome's waist pulling her closer. A look of worrie and confusion on his face.  
  
A/N: Sorry I made u wait a while..And I have been told the battle scene isnt to good..Well this isnt exaclty a Action fic ya know..Anywayz SORRY if you think I used Kagome's Miko powers to much in this chap AND PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter is written already and im started on 13.  
Next chap-"The Great Dog Demon and the aftermath"   
  
~Kagome-chan~ 


	12. The Great Dog Demon and the Aftermath

A/N: This story is not over. I repeat this story is NOT over,Inuyasha still needs to solve the secret and stuff, Kikyo still needs to die and some other things.I am though thinking of a sequel and I can only tell you now, If I use this idea it comes from the last chapter when Kerrie healed Kagome. Other then that is a secret. Anywayz for all you Sesshomaru fans. He is in this chap,happy now Miroku? I hope so. I am also switching from this chapter on to the 'u's in the names Kikyou, Shippou, Sesshoumaru and any others. Also instead of Oswari. It will not be Osuwari, and its Urusei, instead of Ursei. I learned this. Also please no one e-mail me telling I am spelling Kirara wrong, thats its Kilala. The only people who think its Kilala are dubbies who dont even care how its really spelled and said. So if you say it Kilala..Dont tell me for one ill be mad and 2 cuz its wrong, so just pretend its Kilala and not Kirara. But for all you smart knowledgeable Inuyasha watchers you know its Kirara the English just dubbed it wrong. Actully, don't correct any of the spellings on the names or jap words inless you are completely sure, and ever then I'll study about it to find out who is correct. And one last thing. I had been spelling tessigua, but from now on it will be Tetsusigua. And now for another chapter of Whatever Happened?  
  
Also: Just because ive seen 101 eps of Inuyasha and the 1st movie, doesnt mean I own it. If I did I would have seen all the eps of Inuyasha and the 2nd movie. Okay?  
I am very sorry, Ive got lots of grammer errors and such. Just please bare with me.  
  
Inuyasha shifted unconfortably, not because of Kagome in his lap, no he likes that, but the mention of Kikyou...and Kagome not even minding. "Kagome-chan, I don't know where Kikyou is, you must find her." Kerrie said seriously. Kagome subcounciously leaned into Inuyasha(Must I mention that Inuyasha blushed?)  
  
"Find..Kikyou?" Kagome didn't like the idea of LOOKING for Kikyou.   
  
"Not right away of course, being tommorow is the new moon." Kerrie got up and walked away.  
  
"Inuyasha, is Shippou-chan okay?" Kagome asked worriedly as she picked up the knocked out kitsune. "Shippou-chan?" Kagome shool him gently.  
  
"Ka..Kagome?" Shippou's eyes fluttered open. "KAGOMEEEE!! Your alive!?!!" He jumped into her arms pushing Kagome futher into Inuyasha's Kimono(or Haior-thats prolly spelled wrong-_-). Kagome wrapped her arms around Shippou.  
  
"Im fine Shippou-chan and Naraku is dead." Kagome told him the information that she had been told. Shippou sighed happily.  
  
"That's great Kagome! Tell me what happened!" Shippou jumped around in Kagome's lap.  
  
"Well, Shippou-chan........." Kagome told all about how she defeated Naraku, or what the others had told her and what she remembered. She told how Kanna and Kagura left and how Kerrie healed her. ".....and we got the Shikon shards, mine, Kouga-kun's(might I mention a growl from a certain dog when Kagome used Kouga's name so kindly--If your to stupid to guess I mean Inuyasha), Kohaku-kun's and the big piece from Naraku. And look Shippou its almost complete!" Kagome smiled happily when she pulled out the nearly finished Shikon no Tama from her skirt pocket.  
  
"Wow!" Shippou said as Kagome tucked it safley back into her pocket. "How many more shards are there? It looks almost done."  
  
"Well, the only other Shard we know about is with.......Kikyou" When Lagome said this she suddenly remembered where she was. In Inuyasha lap! She had completely forgotten when she was telling Shippou her long story. 'That had to have been over an hour, and Inuyasha didn't say anything?' Kagome thought quickly. "Gyah! Gomen ne Inuyasha!" She said even quicker then she had thought and jumped up out of his lap, backing up a few feet. "Gomen ne Inuyasha, I didn't mean to stay.." She stopped when Inuyasha stood up.  
  
"Feh, don't worry about it, but go change your cloths, or Miroku will have a feild day." He looked at all the very revealing rips and tears in her skirt and shirt. Forgetting for a second, he WASN'T Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said hotly as she started to blush relizing what Inuyasha was looking at.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said looking away and crossing his arms. Kagome sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing, I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to change." Kagome retold the known while picking out a clean school uniform from her bag.  
  
"Be careful Kagome-chan." Sango said when Kagome got to the door.  
  
"She should be fine, Sister, Kagome seems strong." Kohaku said smiling. Kagome smiled back brightly and walked outside.  
  
"I need a consealed place to change.." Kagome said aloud, but yet to herself. She looked around and saw a group of dense trees with enough space for her to fit in between. "Guess that'll have to work." She walked over and looked around quickly. She started to take off her shirt when she thought she heard a rustle in the underbrush of a tree behind her. She tried to hurry up, she got her shirt off and safely into her bag and was just slipping out of her skirt when..."AHH!" Kagome screamed and quickly grabbed her bow she smartly brought. Quickly forgetting about her toplessness and the skirt that was now at her ankles. She spun around to face her attacker.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome blinked and lowered her bow. Sesshoumaru looked over Kagome with his usual blank stare. Kagome screamed again remembering what she was wearing, just her bra, underwear, shoes and socks. "Hentai!" She screamed trying to hide herself behind a nearby bush. Suddenly Inuyasha, and to Kagome's horror the WHOLE group ran to the spot where she was. Inuyasha growled at the scence, a half naked, blushing, Kagome--who Sango was trying to calm down enough to get her dressed, and a 'smirking' Sesshoumaru. Miroku and Kouga both had boyish grins on their faces, whoch Sango and Kerrie dealt with nicely.  
  
"Why are you here Sesshoumaru?!?" Inuyasha growled putting his hand on Tetsusigua's hilt.  
  
"Nothing conserning you." Sesshoumaru sent another blank look to the now half dressed Kagome.  
  
"Keep your damn eyes off her!" Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusigua, which didn't transform. "What the hell?" Inuyasha looked at his sword blankly.  
  
"Inuyasha, it must not think anyone here is in danger, but it away for..now" Miroku said quietly still rubbing a LARGE bump on his head. Inuyasha growled in annoyance but put it away.  
  
"I just came to ask your Miko a question." He looked back to Kagome. "Pretty for a human, dont you think Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru didn't look at Inuyasha, but turned his eyes in his direction. "Tempting scent too."  
  
"Damn you Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha tried not to look at Kagome for fear of blushing in front of his brother..err HALF brother.  
  
"Of course, Miko, They call you Kagome correct, come here." Sesshoumaru ordered and a dressed but still highly embarrased Kagome come from behind the bush, Sango followed her and took up her normal spot on Kirara's back. Kagome was walking up to Sesshoumaru. 'Im not scared of him, anymore then Inuyasha' She thought proudly.  
  
"What do you want?" kagome asked stopping a few feet from Sesshoumaru. He looked at her taking in everything from her toes to head.  
  
"You don't even look strong enough." Sesshoumaru said flatly.  
  
"Look strong enough for what?" Inuyasha 'hissed'. Sesshoumaru plain ignored Inuyasha and kept his stare at Kagome.  
  
"Indeed the rumors can't be true about this human." Sesshoumaru never blinked.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Naraku?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
"Yes it does, is it true, human, YOU have managed to kill Naraku?" Sesshoumaru stressed human, you and kill. Kagome flushed a little, why was everyone asking her this! Well come on you'd be sorta embarrased if the 'great dog demon' Sesshoumaru was staring at you asking if you killed the unkillable Naraku.  
  
"Errr..I did kill him yes..But I dont know exactly what happened I got knocked out, I just remember wanting to get back to Inuyasha." She blushed at her own coment and looked to her friends for help. They all nodded in agrrement.  
  
"Yea, Kagome-chan showed him good, no one gets in the way of love..I mean friendship." Sango laughed nervously and noticed the sky was very cool. Inuyasha and Kagome both tried to ignore the comment but couldn't stop the slight blush which was noticed by Sesshoumaru.  
  
"So then the rumors are true." Sesshoumaru looked around slightly. "Have you heard any of them yet?" He asked sounding oh so special because he knew something they didn't. It made his day.  
  
"No, tell us!" Shippou said popping up on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Very well then, Jaken!" Sesshoumaru said and a tiny(ugly) toad thing appeared from the bushes followed by a small girl with a bunch of hair in a pony tail on the side of her head.  
  
"The rumors Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said impaitenly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama who are they, Rin want to know." She pointed at Kagome and the others.  
  
"Don't bother Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin, baka ningen(Idiot Human)." Jaken said in his ugly toad voice. Rin stuck her tounge out at Jaken. She walked up to Kagome and pulled in her skirt.  
  
"Hi, me Rin, who are you?" She asked Kagome very polietly.  
  
"Im Kagome, a friend of Sesshoumaru's brother Inuyasha." Kagome smiled sweetly.  
  
"Thats HALF brother Kagome." Inuyasha growled. Kagome looked up and waved her and as if to blow it off.  
  
"Right, Right Inuyasha, sorry." Kagome looked back to Rin and Inuyasha "Feh'd".  
  
"Inuyasha, this doesn't concern you, only your Miko, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said rudely. "Leave me with her and I shall talk to her." He sounded completly serious. Kagome face faultered.  
  
"Eh?" She said puzzled. Inuyasha growled(yet again).  
  
"Im not leaving Kagome alone with you! Or alone for that matter!" Inuyash raised his fists. Sesshoumaru sent Inuyasha a glare.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think it will be okay, lets go." Miroku said wisely, and Inuyasha sighed in defeat. He turned to walk away followed by the others. Kagome stood sliently watching the girl playing at Sesshoumaru's feet. The same Sesshoumaru who was suspose to hate humans.  
  
"Umma, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked hesitently.  
  
"Jaken, take Rin, and go." He said in his very unemotional and normal tone.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." That toad thingy..well it bowed and dragged Rin away. Leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru completly alone. 'Great' Kagome thought oh so happily.  
  
"So you killed Naraku then?" Sesshoumaru asked surprising Kagome.  
  
"Oh uh yea, I was trying to save my friends and Inuyasha." Kagome tried not to look at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I see." He said cooly.  
  
"So erm..what rumors were you talking abour earler?" Kagome fidgited.  
  
"Right, well defeating Naraku won't go unnoticed by Youkai and Humans alike. So I just sorta wanted to warn you. Some may like you for it, others hate you. Killing Naraku should have been something a Youkai should have done, not a weak, well no. I guess I can not say you are weak anymore, as even I Sesshoumaru didn't defeat him. But a Human shouldn't have done that, you could have been killed." Sesshoumaru shot her a slight glare or concern..wait concern.  
  
"Why should u care if I died?" Kagome scoffed.  
  
"I don't but my brother would." Sesshoumaru stated the obvious to all but Inuyasha and Kagome of course. "Anyways, stay with Inuyasha and don't get killed." Sesshoumaru turned and walked away with out another word. Kagome stood wide eyed. That was the most Sesshoumaru had ever talked to her and now he was telling her not get killed. Why should he care?  
  
Kagome turned around and walked right into...Inuyasha. "Oh, Gomen Inuyasha I didn't know you where there. Wait you nosey little dog!" Kagome teased elbowing him in the ribs. Inuyasha reached down and pulled Kagome into a deep, tight hug.  
  
Im the one whos sorry Kagome, I broke my promise to you and you almost died I was so worried I thought you were dead and I couldn't.." Inuyasha rampled on.  
  
"Shh, Inuyasha" kagome said putting a finger over Inuyasha's lips. She smiled at him and they blushed slightly. Kagome moved forward closer to Inuyasha. She closed her eyes as her head moved forward closer and closer to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..I..."Kagome said slowly and quietly. Inuyasha tensed his mind running widely..  
  
A/n: HAHA IM SOOO CRUEL!!!! NEXT CHAP BEING WRITEN. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! O and sorry about the extra long authors note at the top....  
  
Next chap: A Kistune for a Kitsune 


	13. Author Note Not chap

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER  
Im sooo sorry everyone I know I don't update alot..but I dont really get the reviews to inspire me. I wont drop this story but just make it shorter. I am also starting a new fic very soon, the first chapter really isnt a chapter its my Disclaimer and intro. Please check that one out when I post it too. I have hapters 13 and 14 to this story writen, so its not like im forgetting about it..Its just I never have time to type it up. So if your reading my story but havent reviewed for a chapter or something, could you go back and review for me It makes me feel speical lol..  
  
~Kagome-chan~ 


	14. A Kitsune for a Kitsune

A/N: Okay I want a vote here and NOW! As a lack of reviews I feel im getting for my effort, im going to do one of the following. A: Complete this story as I would if I got billions of reviews. B: Cut the story short. Or C: Totally ditch the story. I dont want to have to do 'C', but I dunno.. So please tell me what you want me to do. Well here is chapter 13, 14 is done. I was gonna plan this as a semi-long story, but I can probably cut it off at 20, if you all vote for that. Please vote, and also at the bottom is another poll. On who is gonna kill Kikyou.  
  
Also: If I owned Inuyasha, would I have been so happy when ep 103 finished this morning?  
  
Chapter 13  
'A Kitsune for a Kitsune'  
Whatever Happened?  
By: Kagome-chan  
Preview reader and co-writer  
Sango-chan  
  
"Inuyasha I..." Kagome leaned forward getting closer and closer to her destination. Both of their hearts racing, but for very different reasons (^-~). Kagome lifted her hands up, their eyes locking.**THWEP THWEP**Kagome smiled when she touched Inuyasha's furry ears.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha gave her the GYAH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOOK! He half heartedly glared at her before it turned it turned into a look of care and admiration. "What where you gonna say?" He asked quickly to avoid being sucked into her tempting scent.  
  
"Oh I was just gonna say how..." Once again they where interrupted by whom they both thought was Shippou. "Shippou-chan!" Kagome gave the intruder her best glare. "Ship..wait your not Shippou-chan?" Kagome blinked confusedly.  
  
"No, I'm not and if you two are finished I need to find The Miko." The newcomer stated and Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away quickly, blushing serveral shades of that wonderful red color. That's much better, anyways, I am O...." She/He fell quickly silent as Sango, Miroku, and Shippou ran into the clearing. 'O' As we know him/her nearly passed out. A Youkai Exterminator, Monk, and Kitsune popping up unexpectly might scare you just a little. Luckily the ever caring Shippou caught 'O'.  
  
"Huh, who are you, oh thanks.." 'O' Blushed. Shippou blushed slightly too and pushed 'O' up to balance on its feet.  
  
"So who are you anyways? You didn't finish." Sango said.  
  
"O right, I am Otome and im looking for The Miko." She said cooly.  
  
"The Miko?" Kagome tilted her head slightly to the side in confusion, making Inuyasha blush. 'Dammit, she looks cute when she does that, Shit Kagome, shit shit shit! Kagome don't do stuff like that!' Inuyasha yelled mentally and tried to ignore it.  
  
"I've been sent my Hime(princess) Ayumie, she wishes to see The Miko right away." Otome said proudly sounding very important. Shippou took a step back, 'Otome?' Shippou thought about the name which translates to LittleGirl. A blush crept across his cheeks when her smell finally clicked. 'She's a Kitsune? She has to be look at her feet and tail, just the same as mine except hers are..white?' Shippou stared at Otome, her white tail slightly longer tahn his own and her feet more slender. She had on a baby blue kimono that matched well with her whitish hair(A/N: Actully its fur being she is a fox, but Shippou's fur looks like hair so thats what im calling it). Her playful,lavender eyes told Shippou she was about his age, they had a look of child like innocence.  
  
Shippou was brought back to reality by a giggling Sango, Kerrie, and Kagme. Miroku took advantage of the laughter and walked over to Otome. He knelt in front of her, to be closer to her total height of about 2 feet~Or Shippou's height.  
  
"Otome, how old are you?" Miroku asked smiling slyly.  
  
"Im about 17 in Youkai years, but about 8 in your human years, why?" Otome blinked confusedly, tipping her head much like Kagome had done before, but only this time it sent Shippou into a mental arguement with himself.  
  
"I wanted to know if you would....." *BONK* Hiraikotsu landed 'gently' atop Miroku's head.  
  
"Hentai!.!.!.! Didn't you hear her she is only 8! Thats Shippou's age!" Sango hissed at the Monk who back up slightly. Miroku laughed nervously, his hands held in the air as a peace offering. He slid away from Otome under the glares of Sango, Kagome, Kerrie...those where all natural but Shippou was glaring at him too. A perverted smile that Miroku had nearly 24/7 crossed his lips. Kagome sighed heavily and sat down next to a grumpy Inuyasha. At first she didn't notice it but Inuyasha was growling..a very annoyed growl at that.  
  
"Kuso, kitsunes are all alike..Grrr." Kagome blushed and tried not to laugh.  
  
"So, Otome-chan who is The Miko and Hime Ayumie?" Kagome drew everyone's attention to her.  
  
"The Miko, is a person named Kagome-sama and she is to be honored by Hime AYumie, do you know where I can find her? She is said to be very powerful and the mate of a Dog Hanyou." Otome took a step back for the first time noticing Kagome's Miko Arrows, strange cloths-which some people called her Miko Cloths- and Inuyasha a DOG HANYOU. "Your, Kagome-sama, The Miko Kagome?" Otome bowed slightly. Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"Kagome, The Miko, powerful and to be honored, HA! And She isn't my mate........." Inuyasha trailed off. 'yet..' he finished jokeingly to himself. Kagome stood up and put her hands on her hips in a very 'listen to me or get sat' way.  
  
"Inuyasha! Sesshoumar warned of this didn't he, so we should go with Otome-chan to meet the Hime." Kagome smiled and picked up Shippou to head back to the little cabin. Everyone started walking when Kagome heard a slight whine and saw Otome walking slowly behind everyone. She looked at Shippou who nodded in agreement. Kagome slowed down and walked next to Otome.  
  
"Oi, Otome-chan there's enough room up here next to Shippou-chan if your tired." Kagome motioned to her other arm to show she could carry both Kitsune Kits. Otome smiled widely and jumped into Kagome's arms. Obviously this was closer than Shippo had expected her to get because her tail brushed against his cheek, he couldn't tell if it was on purpose or not but he thought he heard Otome giggle as he blushed. Inuyasha had slowed down a little to yell at Otome for being an annoying Kitsune from earlier when Miroku made a comment first.  
  
"Sango, don't they look like a family? Kagome-sama, Inuyasha and the two kits." Miroku nodded grinning. Sango nodded in agreement. "Kagome-sama would make a great mother, I believe, what do you think Inuyasha?" Miroku turned around and grinned at Inuyasha's half thoughtful half dreamy expression.  
  
"Huh, Keh!" Inuyasha replied corssing his arms. Kagome sighed slightly and Sango started laughing. Another 'Feh' From Inuyasha settled the matter, well that and the fact they had arrived at the hut. They all sat down around a small fire. From left to right. Inuyasha, Kagome, Otome&Shippo, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Kouga, Kerrie, and Kohaku. All girls where kept a good distance from Miroku.  
  
"So whats with the new kitsune?" Kouga asked absentmindly picking his ear.  
  
"Thats Otome, she was sent here by Ayumie-sama, they wish to honor Kagome-sama." Miroku said sadly. No one within groping distance..Only Kirara, but thats low, even for him.  
  
"...and they call that annoying girl 'The Miko' because she killed Naraku." Inuyasha sniffed and scoffed. 'Is he jealous of me?' Kagome thought confused. *AHEM* Kerrie cleared her throat.  
  
"When are we leaving?" Kagome looked around her. Her wound was healed, Sango was up and about, Kouga and Kerrie didn't look to hurt. 'Must be cuz there youkai' Kagome thought. Miroku seemed fine too. Inuyasha...well Inuyasha didn't LOOK hurt, except maybe his pride on having Kagome kill Naraku, and a slight annoyance to two certain kitsune's. Who in Inuyasha's mind had ruined the moment he had with Kagome. He never got those, always someone around.  
  
"I guess this afternoon we can leave, being its still early.." Sango waited for an answer and got nods in return. Everyone went about getting ready. "Kagome-chan?" Sango stopped rolling her futon.  
  
"Hai, Sango-chan?" Kagome stopped putting her arrows back into her quiver.  
  
"Isn't tonight the new moon?" Kagome thought for a minute.  
  
"Hai, but we will be fine." Sango nodded and continued rolling her futons and Kagome her arrows. When she finished that she started putting the contents of her backpack back into the pack.  
  
"Miko-sama?" Otome hopped over to Kagome.  
  
"Huh, Oh Otome-chan call me Kagome, please" Kagome smiled genetly and Otome looked taken back. 'But..I should respect..' Otome thought for a second before nodding.  
  
"Oh..umma..Hai!" She nodded quickly.  
  
"Arigatou, So did you want something?" Kagome put the last Ramen Cup in her overly stuffed bag. She held the nearly complete Tama in her hand..Studing it.  
  
"I wanted to ask you about..well love." She said quietly. Kagome mouth made a 'o' form.  
  
"But first I wanna ask why don't you wear the Tama about your neck, its yours, Houshi-sama told me all about what happened." Otome sat down and crossed her tiny fox feet.  
  
"Well, okay, I don't wear it because I have nothing to hold it on with." Kagome motioned to her necklace, or lack there of. "and about love, im not sure how well I could answer that, but ask anyways." Otome thought got a second and spoke slowly.  
  
"Well you and Inuyasha..whats it like to be in love?" Kagome blushed and blanched.  
  
"Oh, no Otome-chan, Inuyasha and I aren't..." Kagome noticed how very interesting the wall had become.  
  
"Aren't what?" Inuyasha walked into the hut which was empty of all but Otome and Kagome..That Kitsune who got in the way..and Kagome his erm..friend?  
  
"Kagome said you to aren't in love or something like that, well if your not why did I catch you and her in the woods...." Otome stopped when she noticed both of them blushing. "Then you two are really only friends, how sad, even as a kid I know...Shippo-kun!!" Otome stopped and blushed when Shippo bounded into the room.  
  
"Inuyasha is to embarrased and hung up on Kikyo to admit how much he loves Kagome, and Kagome isn't sure if Inuyasha loves her...."*SQUISH* Inuyasha flatened Shippo to the ground,  
  
"URUSEI BAKA KITSUNE!" He yelled angrily and embarrasedly. Kagome gave Otome a 'i'll talk to you later' look and then looked back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Time to go?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yea now lets go." He replied picking up Kagome's yellow backpack. As soon as Inuyasha took his foot off Shippo, Otome ran over to help him up. Kagome walked out behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Bright!" She sheiled her eyes from the bright sun. Kagome grabbed her bike and put her pack onto the back of it. Shippo and Otome came running out of the hut. "Shippo-chan, Otome-chan, Lets go." Kagome smiled as the two kitsune kist climbed up onto her shoulders. Otome on her left studying her bike and Shipo on her right looking bored. Inuyasha walked in the front of the group, Kagome and the two kitsunes rode next to Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku right behind them, with Kohaku on Kirara, Kouga and Kerrie walked silently in the back of the group.  
  
"So..Otome-chan, how far is the castle? Sanfo asked from behind.  
  
"About two days walk." Otome said thinking. "Ahh, NO! I can't believe I forgot..Kagome there was this other Miko in the village by the castle." Otome looked at Kagome apoligtically.  
  
"Another Miko?!?" Inuyasha asked quickly.  
  
"Yeah, she looked sorta like Kagome, just more cold and she looked souless and kinda smelled dead.. But she said she was gonna take Inuyasha to Hell after she killed her reincarnation. We gotta warn her reincarntaion guys, this Miko was bad, she was borderline KuroMiko(Black Miko,Evil)." Otome panted as she finished her long sentence. Kagome looked at Inuyasha worriedly..  
  
"Inu..yasha?" Kagome stopped pedaling her bike and stared at Inuyasha, His face determined yet thoughtful.  
  
"Kikyo...is in the village near there?" Inuyasha ask Otome.  
  
"Hai, she took my Mommies soul after Naraku killed my Mommie and Daddie." Otome started crying and Shippo conforted her. Kagome looked at everyone then to otome.  
  
"Naraku's dead now, so now reason to worry, Kagome killed him.." Shippo tried to soothe Otome. She sniffed a few times before looking up.  
  
"Yeah, thats why Ayumie-sama wants to honor Kagome, but what about Kikyo's reincarnation?" Otome said worriedly.  
  
"Kagome-sama is her reincarnation." Miroku nodded in Kagome's direction.  
  
"Ka..gome is?!?! She's gonna kill you...?" Otome couldn't believe sweet, caring, Kagome who seemed like such a pure Miko was that cold-hearted Kuromikos reincarnation.  
  
"No one's going to kill Kagome because I'm gonna protect her.." Inuyasha promised. 'even against Kikyo.' He finished to himself.  
  
"Thats right!" Shippo said. "We are all gonna protect eachother!" Shippo said proudly.  
  
"Forever" Sango and Kohaku added.  
  
"I agree" Miroku smiled.  
  
"It's a promise." Kouga nodded.  
  
"Yeah." Kerrie smiled.  
  
"Meow!" Kirara finished. Kagome smiled warmly at all her friends.  
  
"Always!" She smiled widder grabbing Inuyasha's hand surprising him. "Now Lets go!" Kagome walked hand-in-hand with Inuyasha, her bike over his shoulder. The others following behind them.  
  
'even against Kikyo..' Inuyasha promised to himself again looking down at Kagome's hand and wrapping his hand around her tightly in return.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, intil that night. "Inuyasha why are you so worried about being human tonight?" Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, outside by the small fire, everone else had already headed into a small cave they where staying in. The sun was just about to set.  
  
"Why am I worried?" Inuyasha sighed as his hair started darkening and his dog ears slowly turned to human ears.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Kagome asked while she watched Inuyasha's claws shrink.  
  
"No..not really.." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She looked up ,but, instead of those Golden eyes she had grown to love was purplish grey eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about me Inuyasha.." Kagome looked into the fire.  
  
"But..Kagome..I.." Inuyasha stumbled about the words, not sure what he wanted to say.  
  
"Kagome-chan, Inuyasha! Are you going to eat?" Sango aleld from the mouth of the cave.  
  
"Hai!" Kagome replied happily. "Let's go eat, Inuyasha." Kagome stood up and started walking towards the cave.  
  
"YEa..wait..Oi! What where you gonna tell me..!?" Inuyasha yelled after Kagome who had suddenly blushed and ran into the cave. Inuyasha growled in frustration.  
  
"KAGOME! TELL ME!" Inuyasha ran after her.  
A/N: Well it took me a while to get this out..my excuse: parents! They never gave me ANY time to type! GGRRR..If your reading my other story 'The Things We Do' the next chapter might be out today or tommorow, its a completely different kind of story but yet very alike, check it out. Summary: Kagome goes home but when she comes back its not Inuyasha waiting at the well..Whats happened to Kagome, where did she go? Will Inuyasha relize? Kag/Inu some Mir/San..check it out  
  
~Kagome~ 


	15. Kagomes choice, and its revealed

A/N: This is chapter 14 im pretty sure lol..anyways there are only 15 or maybe 16 chapters I wrote the last one(well i havent decided if its the last). If anyone wants a sequal I can make a kinda sequal. And if you dont then you don't. If you want a sequel, theres 15 chapters(in this story)..if you dont theres 16. So tell me in your reviews.  
Also: Dont own Inuyasha..  
  
Chapter 14  
'Kagome's Choice and its revealed'  
Whatever Happened?  
By: Kagome-chan  
Preview reader and co-writer  
Sango-chan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
"We should be almost there!" Otome said happily.  
  
"That's good we walk to much!" Kerrie complained from Kouga's back.  
  
"Im surprised Houshi-sama, normallya Youkai or something attacks on Inuyasha's human night." Sango spoke quietly to Miroku. Miroku made a grab for Sango's butt and was 'repelled' when Sango shifted the weight of Hiraikotsu to her other shoulder blocking the offending hand.  
  
"Yes, it was peacful for once...Kagome-sama have you told Inuyasha yet?" Miroku questioned his embarrased friend. Kagome looked to the ground.  
  
"Uhhh...Miroku-sama...no.." Kagome said very slowly. Suddenlya pair of strong clawed hands wrapped around her chin and pulled it up to face an angry(yet cute)Inuyasha.  
  
"Tell me what Kagome?!" Inuyasha stood completely still waiting for an answer.  
  
"Uhh.." Kagome started thinking quickly. "I Uh.. Sense a Shikon Shard!" It wasn't a total lie, but it really hadn't been what Miroku was refering to. Inuyasha released Kagome's chin blushing embarrasedly.  
  
"Oh, was that all?" Inuyasha 'Keh'd'.  
  
"Uh, hai.." Kagome said meekly. 'What's wrong with her, shes lying about something, I can tell but what would she wanna hide from me?' Inuyasha thought sadly.  
  
"Oi! Otome-chan, wait for us!" Sango and Kagome yelled after Otome. They ran after her~Shippo on Kagome's shoulder~  
  
"Hurry up! The village is right over there! I can't wait to get home!" Otome laughed like a kid on christmas.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" "Sango!" "Wait!" Inuyasha and Miroku yelled. Inuyasha chased after Kagome(A/N: Aww how cute!). Miroku and Kohaku after Sango. Kouga and Kerrie walked completely confused at this childish behavior.   
  
At the top of a hill Otome stopped. It over looked a village and in the middle the castle. "Wow.." Kagome, Sango, and Shippo gasped.  
  
"Kagome don't run off like that again you could get..." Inuyasha yelled and Kagome turned around, her cheeks red from the wind and her hair blown about. Inuyasha's voice caught in his throat. 'Wow she looks cute..' Inuyasha thought. "..hurt.." He finally finished slowly.  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes told him that she really meant it.  
  
"Its okay, just don't run off again." Inuyasha put Kagome's heavy bike down.  
  
"Houshi-sama?" Sango looked at Miroku curiously who was staring at her, she to had been running.  
  
"Oh, Sorry, its just...nevermind it..ahh, Kerrie, Kouga, everyone is here now, lets go!" Miroku quickly started walking toward the village. Everyone else followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hime-sama, The Miko has arrived with Otome-chan!" A villager yelled loudly when the group reached the village.  
  
"Ah! Mommie look youkai! The Miko travels with Youkai!" A small child yelled happily.  
  
"Please Miko-sama ,and your friends, follow u, Hime-sama wishes to see you." A guard lead the way and they followed a bit behind. Many people bowed to Kagome and kept calling me a blessing.  
  
"Inuyasha..their worshipping me, it scares me, and I umm getting tired, can you umm let me on your back please?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with those puppy eyes.  
  
"Keh, sure, but I think your just scared of the villagers." Inuyasha kneeled down and Kagome climed up.  
  
"Arigatou." Kagome said quietly into Inuyasha's ear, causing him to blush. All the villagers gasped as Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Mama, The Miko he likes Youkai..Mama, isn't that a Hanyou?" A kid pulled at his Mom's Kimono.  
  
"Hanyou? Yeah I guess he is, but if The Miko likes him, he must be safe, along with the others." The woman went back to her weaving. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I am so unsafe!" He sulked at being called a 'safe' hanyou..Kagome just laughed into his back.  
  
"Here we are, the Castle of Hime Ayumie-sama." The guard announced and left.  
  
A young girl of about 19 came out dressed in typical long, heavy, flowing Miko robes. Her black hair fell to her shoulders. "Ohayo." Kagome greeted.  
  
"Ohayo, wh are all of you please." Ayumie motioned to the group.  
  
"Right, of course, well Im Kagome, a miko."  
  
"Kouga, Prince of the wolves."  
  
"Sango, one of two remaining Youkai Taijiya."  
  
"Shippo, orphaned kitsune."  
  
"Inuyasha, Inu Hanyou."  
  
"Kerrie, part hanyou, part miko, Inu."  
  
"Kohaku, two of two remaining Youkai taijiya, Sango's younger brother."  
  
"Miroku, houshi." They all introduced in turn.  
  
"I see, nice to meet you all. Kagome-san, are you injured?" Ayumie looked at Kagome who was still on Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Oh, no, I was tired and asked Inuyasha to carry me." Kagome blushed and hopped off Inuyasha her bow and arrows falling to the ground. She picked them back up and slung them over her shoulder.  
  
Ayumie looked over noticing Kagome's bow. "Thats a normal weapon for a Miko, but what of the others? I dont recongize their weapons."  
  
"Inuyasha uses his sword, Tetsusiaga, Sango her Hiraikotsu, myself my buddah powers, and Kerrie that flower." Miroku stated calmly.  
  
"Very well, will the ladies go with Chi to their quaters and the men with Susou to their quarters, ahh Kagome you and Inuyasha, wait." Ayumie motioned for everyone to go and Inuyasha, Kagome, and Ayumie where left in silence.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you know why I have called you here?" Ayumie sat down on some steps.  
  
"Yea, you wanna honor Kagome or something." Inuyasha yawned.  
  
"That's right and offer you all to live here in the castle, Kagome who will be honored as the village Miko, and you her husband of sorts."  
  
"Husband?!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome squeaked. Yet they both blushed.  
  
"Am I mistaken, I assumed you two. My apoligizes, anyways you may all stay but we would like to have a sort of ceremony for Kagome's good deed, she shall always be welcome here, all of you. Please go now with Cho and Susou, you will be offered cloths and food." With that Cho and Susou took Kagome and Inuyasha in different directions. This slightly made Inuyasha mad, he had promised to be by Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Girls Room  
  
"Sango-sama please wear this." Cho held up a beautiful purple colored kimono. "Kagome-sama please wear this." Cho repeated to Kagome, but this time held up a baby blueish kimono made of a slik faberic. "Kerrie-sama please wear this." She held up a kimono of green, and one for Otome that was a silver kimono.  
  
Kagome felt bad, hers looked the nicest, even though they all looked wonderful. "Sango-chan I don't deserve any of this, you guys always fought before, I just got lucky this time." Kagome paused in front of the door to the large room they where suspose to gather in.  
  
"No worries Kagome-chan, you look really nice." Sango pointed at Kagome's hair, it was all brushed out and had blue ribbons(same color as her kimono) twisted into her hair, which was pulled into a ponytail. Sango's hair was just as nice except it had been left down and the ribons curled into her hair, her ribbons of course where purple to match her kimono.  
  
"Sango-chan you look even nicer, Miroku-sama will LOVE it." Kagome teased and Sango blushed.  
  
"But what about Inuyasha!" Sango teased back this time causing Kagome to blush.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In that big room thing..  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku stood in the middle of the room, Kouga behind them. They watched as the girls came out.  
  
"Kagome looks nice doesn't she Inuyasha?" Kouga eyes followed from the girls legs to to their faces. Inuyasha blinked as Kagome walked over to them. 'She is so mich different than Kikyo, Kagome is warm and happy, Kikyo is cold and sad.' Inuyasha thought as they took seats. They had been told where to sit and it was as follows.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha in the front, Miroku, Sango and Kohaku behind them, Shippo next to Otome behind them, and Kouga and Kerrie in the back.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha wispered over to her.  
  
"Yea?" Kagome looked at him.  
  
"Why are you wearing the Shikon no Tama?" Inuyasha touched the nearly complete Tama.  
  
"Oh, well Cho told me to, said Ayumie-sama wanted me to." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Oh, you umm look nice..." Inuyasha crossed his arms. Kagome blushed crimsom and was about to thank Inuyasha when Ayumie started to speak. While Ayumie talked on, Kagome didn't really listen, she was noting for the first time all the people gathered in this one room. She looked over into a crowd of people and suddenly stodd up, closely followed by Inuyasha.  
  
"I sense a Shikon Shard!" Kagome accidently interrupted Ayumie's long speech. Inuyasha peered into the group and growled lightly. "Kikyo! I know your here! What do you want!" Kagome yelled and the whole crowd stared at her.   
  
Several villagers stood and looked at Kagome worriedly. "Miko, Kagome-sama is something wrong?" Random people asked her.  
  
"Inuyasha..." A cold voice came from the group of villagers, followed by Kikyo. Over by Ayumie, Otome was explaining things.  
  
"Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation."  
  
"Kagome is a reincarnation? But then shouldn't her previous incarnate be dead?" Confusion could been seen on everyone's but the Inuyasha group's faces.  
  
"Resurrected." Miroku said flatly. Kikyo walked into the middle of the room.  
  
"Hello." Kikyo's voice sounded as cold as what she said minus the 'o'. "Inuyasha, your still alive, Im glad." Kikyo wrapped her arms tightly around Inuyasha's waist.  
  
"No. Don't..." Inuyasha pushed Kikyo away. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. 'Inuyasha what are you doing..' Kagome mentally tried to figure out what that had meant.  
  
"Inuyasha..have you choosen HER, MY copy?" Kikyo looked at Kagome evily who tried to ignore eye contact.  
  
"I umm.." Inuyasha looked back and forth between the two.  
  
"I see, Next time Inuyasha, Next time we meet, you will choose, im tired of waiting and wondering with out you Inuyasha, you shall choose because the other will..die!" Kikyo's soul catching bugs appeared and she disappeared. Silence settle over the room and Kagome was sure she heard crickets chirping in the background.  
  
A few minutes later..  
  
"Ahem, Kagome-san may I ask you decision on my previous offer?" Ayumie waited quietly.  
  
"Kagome-chan, what offer?" Sango looked to her friend. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Ayumie cut her off.  
  
"I have offered Kagome and all of you to live in our castle, Kagome would become our village Miko, protecting us and her Shikon No Tama, All of you would help us to protect Kagome and our village." The villagers gasped.  
  
"Our journey is not complete, We can't stay right Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded, yea right, like he wanted to stay in some castle.  
  
"Im sorry, but we can't stay, I don't even belong in this time." Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha, had he not been who he was, may have run away at the moment and never had come back. 'I don't even belong in this time...' Kagome's words where killing Inuyasha, and breaking his heart. 'Is she going to leave us? leave me?' The thought tore more at his heart, his spirt.  
  
"Very well you may leave the village when you want and come as you please." Kagome nodded silently and looked at Inuyasha worriedly noticing his pained expression before going off to change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Some time later  
  
After everyone was changed Kagome walked outside a slight drizzle made her wish she was snuggled up to Inuyasha, and tell him what she wanted to tell him..." Kagome?" Inuyasha stood at the door, watching Kagome, but she didn't notice him. Kagome sighed and say down in the West Garden on a stone bench. The rain was dripping from her hair and down her face. She shivered without even noticing it. Inuyasha walked over silently and held his outter kimono over Kagome's head, stopping the rain.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked up when the rain had suddenly stopped and only saw red. She blinked in confussion for a second before smiling and pulling the kimono down to reveal Inuyasha. "Oi, Inuyasha, what are you doing out here?" Kagome motioned that her could sit next to her, and he did so.  
  
"Shouldn't I ask you that?" Inuyasha taunted, playfully.  
  
"Guess so." Kagome said as she rung the water out from her hair. Inuyasha's modd turned heavier when he remembered what he had wanted to talk to her about.  
  
"Kagome, when you said you don't belong in this time, are you leaving?" There was obvious hurt in Inuyasha's voice.  
  
"Inuyasham I could never forget or leave you, or the others, Never." Kagome leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder to show she meant what she said.  
  
"Kagome, remember that secret thing Kerrie was talking about?" Inuyasha asked quietly. Kagome nodded into Inuyasha's shoulder and reached her hand behind his back to grab his ears. Subconciously Inuyasha flicked his ears making it harder for Kagome to grab them, like a game. "Well she said its you."   
  
"Me?" Kagome asked in utter confusion.  
  
"I dunno, she just told me the secret is not to push away the one I love, that I need them."   
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome went to say something but her breath stopped when she connected with Inuyasha's words. 'the one I love.' it rung threw her dead.   
  
"Love?" Kagome asked silently into Inuyasha's kimono. "Love." She stated more firmly finally grabbing Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha looked away blushing when he heard Kagome, he had relized he had finally admitted it, he loved Kagome.  
  
A/N: Okay next chap is the last, followed by an epiloge if people dont want a sequal, so tell me in your reviews. And if you havent already, check out my other story The Things We Do. Please review! 


	16. Moeru, Kikyo, Moeru!

A/N: Last chap, thanks Eddie and keichan for being like the only peopl to review for me anymore..and keichan..why did you just put '...' in your last review? Well enjoy my last chap, and a sequal is open still if anyone wants it.  
  
Also: I think by my last chap you should know, I dont own Inuyasha.  
  
'Meoru' means basically burn.  
  
Chapter 15  
'Moeru, Kikyo, Moeru!'  
Whatever Happened?  
By: Kagome-chan  
Preview reader and co-writer  
Sango-chan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome blinked at Inuyasha, both unmoving. "Inuyasha...?" Kagome said slowly. "Did you mean what well like.." Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was looking away. "Like umm did you mean 'you love me'? Or did I hear wrong?" Kagome asked blushing. Inuyasha suddenly blushed and looked towards her a little.  
  
"Well, your always there for me, you cried for me, you stayed with me, you came back to me no matter how much of a jerk I was or am.." Inuyasha cut off and blushed deeper when Kagome moved over and leaned into him.  
  
"Inuyasha I.." Kagome paused for a second.  
  
'..Love you." Inuyasha finished for her.  
  
"Yea." Kagome said embarrasedly because Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Never leave me Kagome." He hugged her close, tightly and possesively.  
  
"Hai, never leave me Inuyasha." Kagome snuggled into the warmth of Inuyasha's kimono.  
  
"Never, Kagome, Never." The Two sat completly content in their own compant. That was, intil Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome-sama..oooh." Miroku stopped in his tracks at the site before him. Kagome and Inuyasha sitting together in a drizzling rain. Inuyasha growled lightly in annoyance.  
  
"Miroku.." Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
"Im sorry but Kikyo-sama has shown up demanding to fight Kagome-sama.." Miroku grinned at Inuyasha's annoyance.  
  
"Tell her to go away Kagome is busy for a while." Inuyasha smirked and Kagome blushed.  
  
"I see, I shall inform Kikyo-sama that Kagome-sama is busy with Inuyasha at the moment." Miroku grinned that perverted smile and walked away.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome blushed. "I think Miroku-sama got the wrong idea." Inuyasha twitched his ears and growled playfully.  
  
"No he didn't." He smirked again and leaned down to wisper something to Kagome when a whoosing sound caught his attention.  
  
"Dammit!" He growled angrily and pulled Kagome off the bench onto the ground and accidently rolled onto her. They where lucky because right after Inuyasha pulled them down an arrow whipped past where they had been, and if they had still been there it would have gone right threw Kagome!  
  
"Inuyasha!" A very angry female voice yelled.  
  
"Kikyo..SHIT!" Inuyasha hissed and sat up, blushing. In this postion he was now sitting on Kagome's stomach hands on the ground above her shoulders to support himself, one leg of his on each side of her.  
  
"Kikyo, I choose Kagome, cant you tell?!" His voice raised slightly.  
  
"Wow when Houshi-sama said you two where busy I didn't think he meant it, wow Kagome-chan." Sango said stopping at the edge of the garden.  
  
"Such a dog Inuyasha." Miroku winked and was smacked by Sango.  
  
"Dog-turd you dont waste much time do you." Kouga sneered appearing behind Sango.  
  
"Shut up wimpy wolf it was an accident." Inuyasha finally, seeming reluctant, stood up off Kagome. "Sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said picking her up off the now squished Daisys.  
  
"Its alright Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded and turned towards the more pressing problem of Kikyo.  
  
"So lovely Inuyasha, I finally get the chance to be with you again and you choose my reincarnation. She's been getting in the way since the day she unsealed you!" Kikyo spat angrily at Kagome and drew her bow back.  
  
"Kikyo don't!" Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome.  
  
"Don't interfere Inuyasha its time to see who is stronger, me or her." Kikyo readied her bow to attack. "Draw your bow Kagome, fight me for our life. Whose gonna win?" Kikyo waited while Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows.  
  
"Inuyasha I have to." Kagome smiled sadly and jumped in front of Inuyasha bow ready.  
  
"Kagome-chan, Kagome-sama, Kagome!" Everyone pleaded with her not to fight Kikyo. Kagome sighed and glared at Kikyo who glared back. There was a tense moment and no one moved. That was intil Kikyo shot an unexpected arrow at Kagome who had no time to dodge it. 'Over Already, Im so sorry..Inuyasha.' Kagome thought as she closed her eyes tightly.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha pulled out Tessiga and blocked the glowing arrow. "Damn." Inuyasha growled when his sword untransformed.  
  
"Inuyasha your choice is clear, but why?" Kikyo dropped her bow and let a tear fall down her cheek. Her body seemlying weakening.  
  
"Because I love Kagome, I never loved you Kikyo, I felt obligated to you, but im not what happened to you was a choice of your own, not mine. I choose Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled the last part rather loudly surprising everyone when he spun Kagome around to face him. "I love Kagome, you." he said before pulling her in for a quick kiss.  
  
"Eh!?!" Kagome blushed when Inuyasha pulled away from her. Kikyo shirked in agnoy as her souls began to leave her body.  
  
"Inuyasha..when you kiss her you choose her which means I have no reason to live any longer, you killed me by kissing her!" Kikyo yelled again before her body turned to dust.   
  
"Be in peace." Miroku said over the dust.  
  
"Houshi-sama?" Sango said quietly.  
  
"Yes SangoOOOOO." Miroku blinked in confussion. "Sango.." He looked at her. It wasn't his imagination, Sango was touching HIS butt! Sango laughed innocently and winked at Kagome. Inuyasha sighed quietly and looked at Kagome who was laughing at Miroku's shock.  
  
"How did..ya know, how'd that kill her?" Kagome wispered.  
  
"I'm not sure, let's go I wanna get out of here." Inuyasha put his hands on Kagome's shoulder and they started to walk after the rest of the group who was already gone, leaving them alone.  
  
"Inuyasha." A soft yet familiar voice spoke from behind them.  
  
"C..C..an't be" Kagome and Inuyasha turned around. What they saw they hadn't expected. Before them was Kikyo, but it wasn't Kikyo, it seemed like a ghost. "Kikyo?" Inuyasha blinked.  
  
"I'm Kikyo's spirit Inuyasha. Thank you." Kikyo wispered.  
  
"For what?" Inuyasha asked the floating, clear Kikyo.  
  
"For freeing me from that prison, Be good to Kagome Inuyasham Good-Bye." Kikyo waved her hand in a good-bye and disappeared with a tiny ~pop~.  
  
"Kagome-chan, Inuyasha, the shard of Kikyo?" Kerrie walked up behind them. As if on cue a gust of wind blew the shard at Kagome who grabbed it from the air.  
  
"Here!" Kagome bound the shard together.  
  
"Yea here the last one, but you'll need to make a wish I do not know what will happen but together." Kerrie smiled and flicked the last shard to Inuyasha who caught it, then she left.  
  
"Together?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"We make a wish together Im guessing, Inuyasha. To make a wish her,e grab onto my hand." Kagome helf her hand which had the Tama in it and Inuyasha wrapped one clawed hand around Kagome's. They stood still for a second consentrating on the jewel. A dull light surrounded them and they seemed to disappear.  
  
"Kagome! Where are you!?" Inuyasha looked around but not even his eyes could see in this new place. They where in a room. Completely black. Only black.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said running happily into Inuyasha's arms and hugging him tight.  
  
"Kagome! Where are we?" Kagome looked around slowly.  
  
"Make your wish Inuyasha, what do you want?" They sat down in the dark to think. 'I wish I could be with Inuyasha forever' Kagome thought, and unknown to her the room lightene slightly. 'I wish I could be with Kagome forever.' Inuyasha thought and the room lightened a little bit more. They didn't know it but they where in the Shikon No Tama, and the black that was lightening was because there thoughts of good where purifing the tama.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha." They said at the exact same time.  
  
"I made my wish..." Kagome said.  
  
"Me too." Inuyasha wispered.  
  
"I wish I could be with Inuyasha..Kagome forever." They said at the exact same time again.  
  
"You both wish to be together forever?" An unfamiliar voice spoke from all around them, the dark black of the room now a light grey.  
  
"Yeah.." kagome said nerviously.  
  
"You didn't need the Shikon no Tama for that..but I Midoriko shall grant it anyways." The voice faded out intil it disappeared. Suddenly the Shikon no Tama hovered above them, Kagome looked at Inuyasha who nodded. They both reached out for the tama and grabbed it together in the midair.  
  
'Forever together huh, well I hope they like what they get.' Midoriko thought before a ray of light surrounded Kagome. She floated up, above Inuyasha for a second before she dropped to the floor next to Inuyasha. The Shikon no Tama flashed in Kagome's hand before disappearing, forever. The light faded and Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves back on the muddy garden floor.  
  
"Inuyasha are you okay..Wow I feel different." Kagome rubbed her eyes slowly and blinked them open slowly, for some reason the sub seemed brighter.  
  
"Im fine Kagome..holy shit, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?" Inuyasha pulled out Tessiga and pointed it at a very confused and scared Kagome.  
  
"What Inuyasha..Its me Kagome." Kagome nervously stood up to face Inuyasha. He took a few steps forward and sniffed Kagome.  
  
"Sorry, I guess it is you, its just your.." Inuyasha stared into Kagomes green eyes. (A/N: Wait arent Kagome's eyes brown?).  
  
"Just what?" Kagome blinked back at him.  
  
"You don't know?" Inuyasha put Tessiga back in its sheath. Kagome nodded a 'no' and scared when orange, yes ORANGE hair tumbled over her shoulder.  
  
"ORANGE? Why..What..HUH?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha was..well admiring something on top of her head.  
  
"No..No WAY!" Kagome cried slowly reaching her hands up to her head. "Dog Ears!?" Kagome gasped. Inuyasha sniffed Kagome again.   
  
"No, not dog, cat!" Inuyasha looked over Kagome's shoulder and reached behind her grabbing a long furry cat tail.  
  
"M..M..Mine?" Kagome was shocked with her sudden change. Inuyasha nodded and stared at her tail.  
  
"Its long..and soft.." Inuyasha followed the tail from the start to the tip. It was about as long as Kagome was tall and a light orange color, extermely soft and it came to a white tip. It was fluffy and very cute. Following up Kagome's body he noticed claws, long claws; maybe longer than his..ouch sharp!. He couldn't help but smirk at it. He continued looking up slowly and noticed Kagome's hair had turned the same orange as her tail and also so where her new cat ears. 'Nice ears.' Inuyasha thought noticing the white tip at the end of each of her furry cat ears.  
  
He took a step towards the scared Kagome.  
  
"If your Hanyou now, like you smell, you'll have fangs. Open your mouth." Inuyasha tapped his claw on Kagome's lips which opened to reveal 4 sparkling fangs.  
  
"Hanyou?" Kagome flicked her tail up at Inuyasha who was dazed in her new green eye color. Inuyasha twitched his ears and blushed at the tail.  
  
"Its cute Kagome, all of it, I like it." Inuyasha reached out to grab Kagome's twitching ears when a smell hit his nose. Growling in angry at his interuption with Kagome, AGAIN.  
  
"Whos the cat. Im not into felines but shes looks and smells good, Share Inuyasha." Kouga grinned and walked up to them. When he got a closer look his face went from smug to confussion.  
  
"Kagome!?!? A HANYOU! What did you do to her mutt?!" Kouga turned on Inuyasha who growled.  
  
"I didn't do anything and I like the change!" Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Umm, I think we should go show everyone else." Kagome smiled and swished her tail cutely.  
  
"Right." Inuyasha nodded and watched her tail. "Kagome get on it will be faster. ow." Inuyasha turned and glared at Kouga for hitting him.  
  
"Dog-Turd, Duh let her run she is Hanyou now." Kouga walked over to Kagome and she nodded.  
  
"I wanna run." Kagome smiled and Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"You can't keep up with us..wow she's fast." Inuyasha watched Kagome run towards the castle with Kouga. 'Grr Wimpy Wolf.!.' Inuyasha dashed after them.  
  
"Your pretty fast you keep up fairly well." Kouga flicked Kagome's ear.  
  
"Don't..touch..her..ears..wolf!" Inuyasha skidded to a stop behind Kagome and Kouga who had stopped also.  
  
"There my ears Inuyasha, Kouga-kun can touch them if I want him to." Kagome teased Inuyasha who turned around pouted. kagome smirked and reached to grab Kagome's ear. She growled and flicked her ear away.  
  
"What..?" Kouga asked.  
  
"I said if I want you to, and I don't." Kagome smiled when she heard a *smack* sound, saying Miroku and Sango where near somewhere. "Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Shippou-chan I wont what they will say." Kagome looked sad.  
  
"They'll like it..whats not to like." Inuyasha reached up and rubbed Kagome's ear with his claw. Kagome blushed when a light playful purr was heard coming from her.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Purrr." He mocked her and she kicked him. Kouga scowled and turned away from what he had been denied and that mutt had gotten. Kagome.  
  
The end!  
  
Or is it?  
  
A/N: Okay Im done, I know like no one reads this anymore and I wanna cry I spent so much time on this and no one cares. O well..epoligue thingie to come cuz no one wanted a sequal..well check out my other stories..  
  
Kagome 


End file.
